Hoyt's Last Mistake
by Firewolfe
Summary: What if Maura was tired of Hoyt interfering in her and Jane's life? What if she decided having Doyle as a father was perhaps a useful thing to have? Here is what happens when Maura and Jane's family decide Hoyt has had all the chances he deserves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own BTVS or Rizzoli and Isles as they both belong to their creators and corporate entities. This is an AU where both universes are in the same time and place. It will contain fem-slash and hertosexual relationships.

Sunday, January 17, 2016

Boston's witch burnings: Side story Prequel of sorts to explain the family relationships and how Maura and Jane got together finally.

By: Fire Wolfe  
A/N: 'Telepathy or thoughts', "Speech"

A/N: Alternate ending to the problem of Charles Hoyt 

The End of Hoyt

Part 1

Jane Rozzoli was shaken. Hoyt had once more escaped from prison. He was once more targeting her and her family. She was rather upset to be staying with Maura Isles her best friend and the Chief Medical Examiner however Maura had pointed out that Hoyt might well target her as they had been seen together often and their last visit to the prison had been together. Jane cursed herself for making the mistake of allowing that to happen. She should have known that Hoyt would get out and be a problem again. However when they had been chasing his apprentice the only thing that had mattered was stopping the killer. She had not even considered that doing so would endanger the woman she cared for. Even now she pushed aside her feelings because Maura deserved so much more. Once more her best friend was at risk because of her and her job. The only good thing was she had convinced her mother Angela Rozzoli to go visit her aunt Carmen in New York for a few days. Then there was the fact that Tommy had taken Lydia and T.J. to visit her father in Florida and for the first time ever she was glad he was far away and that Tommy at least was still semi-close to him. Frankie was a cop and he had to take his own chances not that Jane liked it but it was part of the job. Thinking back to her mother Jane was Thankful for the fact that her Aunt fell and broke her foot was a God send it that would get her mother out of town and out of the range of fire without having to tell her that Hoyt was out again. She got up and looked out the window not that she expected to see the bastard who had made her life a living hell but it calmed her to at least check.

Maura Isles watched her detective pace and worried. She knew that Hoyt was the one person one thing that her beloved Jane feared. It was not irrational as Hoyt was truly dangerous but Jane was to honorable to just out and out kill him. She should have. Jane should have shot and killed the bastard the last time he had taken her but she was too decent to do so. Even as a medical doctor Maura understood that sometimes evil had to be destroyed. She called out to Jane. "Jane I will be right back I am going to get a sweater. I am getting kind of chilly."

"I can get it for you. " Jane said and she sprinted up the stairs to grab the sweater Maura had on her bed.

Maura smiled mission accomplished. She pulled out a phone and dialed a number. She knew Jane would only be gone minutes but it was enough.

"It's me. Do it." She then hung up the phone and quickly put it back into the hidden drawer in the kitchen.

Jane came down and carefully put the sweater over her shoulders.

Maura looked up into her eyes reveling in the intimacy they shared so causally. It still astounded her that Jane had no idea how she felt about her or about where this was going. However she was patient and would not push or rush.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles Hoyt and his latest apprentice were working diligently to set up their latest fun house for his newest game with his favorite prey Detective Jane Rizzoli. He could admit to himself that hunting her had become his favorite pass time even if it was relatively frustrating at times. He hummed a rather morbid tune strangely in time with his apprentice never realizing that this time he was the hunted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four short words had made his day. He hung up the phone hid it once more. For the first time in years he had hope. Hope that perhaps his beloved daughter might come to understand his motivations and perhaps if he was truly lucky come to see he truly did love and care for her more than anyone in the world even more than her mother whom he loved deeply and forever. He loved her as much as her mother Hope and had truly tried to do what was best for her. However he had panicked when Colin was killed and he had made a mistake in grabbing her. It had drawn attention to the only good thing he had ever really done or made in his life. Patrick Doyle pushed that thought away and decided that he was what he was and right now it was time to show Charles Hoyt that he was not the top of the food chain in Boston. While Paddy Doyle disliked the police he did respect and oddly enough trust a few and Jane Rizzoli was on the top of that very rare list. He trusted her to keep Maura Isles safe and loved. It was something that for all the wealth and power his daughter and her adopted family had she had missed. However the detective had befriended his eldest and her influence had been very positive. Maura was now truly alive and happy. It something Paddy had given up on ever seeing. He respected the detective because she go to hell and back for those she loved and cared about. He seen and heard that first hand on many occasions. Going back to when he taken Maura to protect her. He still could hear Jane's worlds "Anything you want or need I can get!" She had meant it too. So to keep Maura safe and Happy he would protect her detective.

"Jimmy, David let's go we have to deal with someone who does not respect our claims to Boston."

His men looked up and rose pulling their weapons out and checking them. They all been praying this call would come. While it was true they were all criminals and were in fact killers they had a code. They only killed others in their own line of work or who broke their codes and rules. A true Irish Mobster or even and Italian one would no more harm an innocent then they would slap their wives or curse out their mothers. They were old school and it made them happy that the boss was finally deciding to take back his city. Of course both men knew it was because of his daughter and her cop friend but it would make the city safe and that pleased them well enough.

Part 2

It had only taken them a few hours to find out where Hoyt was hiding out. The serial killer believed he was untouchable and that no one would dare bother or disturb his work. That was very foolish. It was even more so when you one realized he had set up right smack in the middle of the Italian Mob's home grounds and only a few miles from the church most attended on a regular basis. When Paddy Doyle had learned this he had made a call to his rival crime boss and requested permission to hunt the Hoyt. While he could have easily done so without permission Doyle did not want a gang war. He also felt that since Rizzoli was Italian that the Italian Mob might wish to do the deed themselves. Sure Rizzoli was a cop but she was an honest one and one that proudly wore her heritage. She would show respect to the elders of her community even if she did not like some of their lines of work. This had earned her respect in turn. The Oldest most powerful families were not happy Hoyt had targeted one of their own. Cop or not she was theirs. There was also the fact that Doyle had been polite had offered favors and was willing to share. That intrigued the Leaders. Don Marco joined Patrick across the street from where Hoyt was staying.

"Good Evening Patrick. I was rather surprised to take your call and request."

Doyle nodded and said. "Good evening to you as well Don Marco. I intended to hunt and end Mr. Hoyt but he is in your territory and I thought it best to not start a war over a piece of garbage like him. The way I see it he is a blight on all of Boston. He kills for pleasure and harms innocent families. We all know that happy families are rare enough these days without idiots like Hoyt killing them off. It's just not good for business."

Don Marco nodded. "Yes, I agree he is giving Boston a bad name. Then there is the fact that he is hunting Rizzoli. I do not think that one deserves to be ended by a man such as Hoyt. She is a fine officer of the law and she deserves to go out a hero not a victim. As annoying as she is she is honorable."

Doyle nodded at that. He pulled out a cigar and offered one to Don Marco who took it and lit it with ease. "Then there the fact that she is your granddaughter as well." Doyle said with a grin.

The elderly Don glared. His Eldest son had once dated Angela and he had given her a child before he was killed in train wreck. A wreck he was certain that had been organized by the Russian Mob in N.Y. where Alexander had been visiting his uncles. Alexander the son who was an Enigma, he took a puff on his cigar. "Yes there is that. I suppose I should not be surprised that you know."

Doyle shrugged. "She is a woman to be proud of. If she was a male I would have tried to get her and Maura together. What children they would make and it could unite our territories."

The Don chuckled. "It still could, I may not agree with the type of relationship they are heading to but I am an old man. I do however wish her happiness and if your beloved Maura can give her that and a chance to stay out of our line of work so much the better. Marco is a decent enough man and my heir. I love my second son dearly and frankly he is more suited to the role of leader of the family when the time comes then Alexander ever was. My eldest was far more like your daughter a man who served. Sometimes I think he should have been a priest the way he served."

"Alexander was a fine soldier and man Don Marco. It is a shame he was killed visiting your family. I can honestly say I would have been glad to have him take your place. Marco however is also a good man and leader. On the plus side we all know Jane won't cause problems as even if she knew who she was she would not want to rule your family any more then Maura wishes to rule mine. That brings us back to our mutual issue Hoyt, since we now both accept this is about family which of us will end him and his damned games?"

Don Marco chuckled at that. "Well given the fact that he has harmed my eldest grandchild several times I want a part of ending him. That being said the last time he went after your daughter as well. So since you were kind enough to let me know the bastard was in my area I suggest we share the kill. Well our families that is. I would also suggest given the fact that you are a known family member to Dr. Isles we leave his body either in my territory or neutral ground. I spoke to Hector Ramerez of the Gato's and he agrees that Hoyt must be ended for Boston's good. The same with several other groups, he has offered to let us drop the body in his territory to throw off the police. He suggested making it look like a gang shooting but personally I want there to be no doubt that the bastard is dead because he dared hunt in our city."

Doyle nodded. He had hoped the Don would reach out to the other gangs in the city. It would be so much simpler not to have this come back on him. He grinned. "Share it is then."

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday, January 17, 2016

Hoyt's Last Mistake

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Rizzoli and Isles. If I did it would be on every day and not be up for cancelation this year. I would probably pair Maura and Jane as it seems to be one of the few natural F/F pairings out there. In any case the creator of the series of books and TV show own these wonderful characters as well as the corporations that bring them to life. I am just borrowing them for a bit.

Part 3

Jane Rizzoli was a seasoned Boston Police officer. She prided herself at being able to handle just about anything. However there was one thing or rather one man that always threw her off her game. Give her Bombings, terrorists mass murderers ect. and she work the case no problem. However toss in Charles Hoyt and she would break out in a cold sweat. There were few people in this world that Jane would consider gunning down on sight. Hoyt was one such man. That is if she even gave him that title. He was a rabid dog. No that insulted dogs. She hated him with a passion and he was out escaped again. Damn the Prison Authority for not being able to hold on to the bastard. She so knew she should have put a bullet through his brain the last time around. In this case following the rules was a very bad mistake. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She was just glad Maura had let her stay the night. Jne felt her hands shake a little as she turned on the tap. They hurt and it was not just because of the weather however the hot water helped a little.. Pull yourself together Rizzoli or the boss will bench you. She thought to herself. Jane washed her face and dried her hands. Time to get it together and join Maura if Hoyt followed his pattern there would be a body waiting for them by the time they got into the precinct. She left the bathroom and found Maura working at the island packing lunches for them. Jane could not help but smile at this. Maura was so domestic and good. She so did not deserve to have her as a best friend.

"I made a mug for now and a travel mug for latter I know you Jane and you will want it, there a croissant with eggs and bacon here for you."

Jane looked at Maura and said. "Not sure I have time to eat."

Maura frowned then pouted a little. "Come now it won't take long for you to eat it and you need breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day. Besides if Hoyt follows his pattern we will end up having a late lunch if we get to eat at all. So eat up for me please. I worry when you don't eat."

Jane flinched at Hoyt's name but knew Maura was right she always was. With a sigh she gave in and took the coffee mug. It smelled too good to pass up anyway. Jane downed the first mug of coffee with a sigh of pleasure. Maura was going to make someone a fine wife one day. She grinned at that then frowned. She could not picture anyone who was worthy of her friend.

Maura saw the emotions cross Jane's face. She smiled back and ducked her head. She just hoped Jane figured it out soon it was frustrating. Maura pushed the plate to her friend. She had cried herself to sleep last night secure in Maura's arms. Maura's heart broke at Jane's terror and feelings of helplessness. Moreover she almost broken down when Jane asked her if maybe she should go visit her parents in Europe for a while or even Ian in Africa. That was when Maura knew Jane loved her. Jane hated Ian and barely tolerated her parents. She had held her friend while she cried and protected her from her nightmares all night long. It was why she had chosen to call Paddy. Her biological father was a killer and monster in some ways but he was the best one out there to help track and end Hoyt. A part of Maura felt badly for asking him to do this but another part would do anything to protect Jane. So the call was made and she could live with the thought that because of her Charle's Hoyt was going to die slowly and painfully and soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don Marco and Paddy headed into the warehouse. Both men had weapons drawn and were followed by their soldiers. As they entered they expected to find Hoyt and his newest apprentice Peter Shanahan. Instead they found the warehouse abandoned and a note left for them.

Dear Mr. Doyle and Mr. Franco,

I am so sorry to miss you but I had a date for tea. Do not worry I am planning on scheduling tea with your daughter and granddaughter at my earliest opportunity.

Respectfully,

Dr. Charles Hoyt.

Doyle growled and handed the note to Don Marco Franco and listened as the man cursed almost as creatively as he did. Well the hunt was on. Hoyt had just insured any plans to end him quickly were over. He dared taunt them well he was a dead man walking.

TBC….

Disclaimer: Please see Part One

Hoyt's Last Mistake

Part 4

Don Marco Franco was angry and he knew Patrick Doyle was as well. Neither man was one to toy with. Both ruled their area's with iron fists. They had a code and Hoyt was breaking it. The man was going to die slow and painful. Not just for his crimes or for threatening their family but because he had shown no respect for the way things were done. Both men knew they needed help so they called in the one being who knew Boston better then they. The Master of the city underworld would sniff out Hoyt and his sidekick and then the bastard would pay.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles Hoyt and his apprentice had found their prey. They would take them later this evening. He watched as the twin children were loaded onto the bus and sent away on a school trip Washington D.C. It would give them time play with the parents and to add a new horror to the scene for Rizzoli and Isles. They headed up to the house next door and slipped in. The Danvers family were out of town on a world cruise and their house would be the perfect base to use. They slipped in and set up shop. Peter had rented the house under a false name so no one would suspect a thing. They would have time to play and a safe secure place to clean up. Planning was the key Hoyt had such plans and his new apprentice was very creative as well. This would be his finest canvas. He whistled as he took his gear into the house from the van. He was glad they had left he warehouse it was so cold and sterile. A house was so much nicer. Peter ordered food in and Hoyt set up his tools in the back bedroom. He decided eating would be a good idea and then he and Peter would plan their kill. He did not want it to end to soon after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vincent Korsak took his seat at his desk. His gut was churning. He looked over at Barry Frost. The younger detective was already checking his computer for leads. Neither man was looking forward to telling Jane and Maura that nothing had come up. Hoyt had vanished after the prison van was rammed. The two guards were killed and the other prisoners slaughtered. The three other men had been gutted and left to die a painful death. Korsak might believe in justice and punishing the bad guys but none of the men in that van deserved their fate. One was a hacker, one a petty thief and the last a male prostitute. They were all non-violent criminals who would have probably not served even a year in jail. No Vince wanted Hoyt and the sick bastard who helped free him. He was under no illusions that the men would not be hunting Rizzoli and probably Dr. Isles soon. The fact that the three criminals had been gutted and their eyes gouged out showed Korsak that the newest apprentice was as cold blooded a killer as Hoyt.

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Dis** claimer: Please see Part One

Sunday, January 17, 2016

A/N: This is not betaed so read at your own risk. It has been spell and grammar checked however sometimes mistakes do happen. I apologize in advance for those.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has followed me or left a review for this work. I had recently been watching the series again on DVD and it struck me that Doyle was a very protective father. He is a criminal but still a man who loves his family. I wanted to redeem him a little so this story is the result. I have received a lot of positive reviews so far and that makes me feel really great. Writing F/F is not totally within my comfort zone so I am trying to do it justice. I ask forgiveness if I don't get it exactly right.

I had one guest reviewer state that there was no way Hoyt could get free and that it seemed contrived. In the books and TV series he did escape several times. I would like to point out he was not in police custody at the time of the escapes and that he had help getting free. That was how it happened in the television episode. So it is not exactly contrived nor is it my invention. I just added a little more drama to it by having Hoyt and his apprentice take out the others in the van and by adding three other prisoners to the body count. I therefore don't think it is contrived. I do appreciate those that take time to point out things to make my writing better. I even appreciate that review because it made me stop and think and change a few ideas so it was not so cliché. I did however wish to clarify things a little. Thanks for taking the time and reading.

Fire

Hoyt's Last Mistake

Part 5 Motives of Love and Lust

The day had been long and frustrating. Jane, Barry Vince and Maura sat at the Dirty Robber and sipped their drinks. They had no leads on Hoyt. The trail had dried up. It was as if he disappeared into thin air. It was very hard to believe that Hoyt was that far ahead of them.

"So anyone want dessert?" Jane asked.

Barry looked at her like she was insane. "No I am kind of full. That burger sure hit the spot. Maura are you sure that you were not able to find anything useful on those bodies."

"Barry the cuts were clean and there was no forensic evidence. I cannot even say it was Hoyt or the apprentice that killed those in the van." Maura replied.

"Really it was messy and brutal. I would say it was the new guy. Hoyt is all about making it look nice."Korsak said. "I'm not sure if this new apprentice is going to be a problem or not. He did clean up after himself but the attack was brutal so he may make a mistake eventually."

"That may just be Hoyt taking his frustration out." Jane said. She motioned the waitress to bring her another beer. "He said he would kill anyone who tried to stop him if they got in the way. The guards would fit."

"Maybe but why kill the other prisoners?"Barry asked."That part has me puzzled."

Jane sipped her beer then answered. "They saw the apprentice and could identify him. It also has to do with Hoyt sending us a message. He will keep his word." She set the beer down. It was not even half gone. "Look I'm beat and need to get home." She pulled some bills out and tossed them onto the table. "Maura do you need a ride home?"

She got up and Maura followed. "Sure, I would appreciate it. I think I have had too many glasses of wine."

Jane smiled at Maura and led her out. It was clear that Jane was frustrated and getting worried. Maura knew she had to get Jane home. It was one of the reasons she had ordered a whole bottle of wine. She had of course not drank all of it but Jane did not know that. Her friend's protective nature would ensure she escorted her home. She was determined to keep Jane with her tonight as her friend was certain to suffer nightmares. Maura was also certain that unless Jane was with her she too would suffer because she would not be able to sleep for worry about Jane and her mental health. It was therefore in her best interests to have her stay with her so she could help her sleep and in doing so gain a good night's sleep herself.

They walked out and the air was cool. It woke her up and Jane felt suddenly refreshed and happy as she and Maura walked to the car. Maybe it was the fresh air but it made her feel that maybe they could stop Hoyt before to many bodies piled up. Worrying about it would just make her bad company for her friends and partners.

The drive to Maura's took only minutes. Jane walked her friend inside checking each of the rooms to make sure it was safe.

"Jane its late maybe you should stay." Maura suggested. "I mean why drive home when you can stay here with me."

"I don't want to put you out Maura. Aren't you sick of me always crashing here?" Jane said. She was feeling rather concerned she might have nightmares and did not want to keep Maura awake. Her friend needed sleep.

"Jane please, I not worried about that. I know you will have nightmares and so will I. I really would appreciate your staying. I don't want to be alone." Maura said softly. "I'm scared Jane."

Jane pulled her friend to her. Not caring that the hug she gave Maura was possessive and strong. She loved Maura and knew she would do whatever it took to keep her safe. "I'M here and will keep us safe."

"Let's go to bed. Maybe if we sleep it will all go away and we will find it was just a nightmare." Mara said taking Jane's hand and leading her to her room. Jane who had slept in Maura's bed to keep her nightmares away many times did not resist. If Maura needed her as a security blanket she was happy to oblige. She also was selfish enough to accept that being with Maura would keep her own nightmares away. They climbed the stairs and Jane was very glad her mother had Joe Friday with her at her aunts. One less worry and it meant she could stay over a few days if needed. She let Maura take her to her room and soon they were in bed under the covers and curling up against each other. Their demons held back by their being together. Maura pulled Jane to her and held on tight. She was so glad her friend was here with her. Tomorrow they would once again deal with the terror and the bodies that were going to pile up but for tonight they were together and safe and maybe just maybe Jane would realize Maura loved her and wanted her to be more than simply her best friend.

Part 6 And the Darkest Souls seek the light

Peter slipped out and went into the down town area. He was restless and frustrated. While he was gratified that Charles Hoyt was taking him under his wing he was not the most patient of men. That and he was horny as hell. He cruised along the red district looking for someone to party with. He grinned as he spotted a lady of the night standing by a street light. He pulled up in the blue town car he had stolen.

"Hi, are you up for a party?" He asked.

"Sure I'd love to get out of this cold. The wind is biting."

"Well if you are up for it I have a bottle of Jack and a nice warm room. I could use some company. I'll even spring for dinner. So what's your name?"

The woman smiled and said "Sure thing, I'd appreciate that they call me Dixie. I'd love to do business with you."

Peter unlocked his doors and she climbed in thinking she got a decent fellow for once. Peter smiled and pulled off. "So KFC all right for you sweetheart, I kind of have a craving for some crispy chicken. As for business I'd like you for the night if that is ok?"

"That sounds lovely I've not had a dinner break yet. It's so nice to meet a gentleman. The whole night well I can do that. I'd have to let the boss know. He's a decent sort and would worry if I was gone too long."

Peter grinned and turned up the heat. "Here this should warm you a bit. Just because we are doing business does not mean I have to be rude about it. My Mom raised me to be a gentlemen and I am glad your boss cares. Go ahead and call him, only I borrowed the car from a friend as I am in town for business so if you give him the plate numbers it would go back to him. Joe's married and I don't want to get him in trouble with his wife."

Dixie smiled and said "Your mom she must have been a fine lady. I guess I can just tell him where we are then."

"She was, tell him the Madison on tenth Room 125 its under Shanahan" He pulled into the drive thru and ordered a large bucket of chicken and sides. "So soda or coffee for sweet heart, anything you want."

"Tea please, and maybe some dessert, pie I think."

"Two apple pies as well, coffee for me."

Their order came out a few minutes later and they drove to a local Hotel it was the Madison. Peter carried the food and handed Dixie the key to room 125. She smiled and opened the door. This place was actually not too bad really. She was glad he was not staying in some flea bag hotel. She texted Big D and took off her coat. They settled down and had dinner. Peter smiled he liked Dixie and changed his mind. He was not going to kill her and it was not because she sent that text either. He was going to keep her. When dinner was done he cleaned up. "There is a clean tooth brush and supplies in the bathroom."

Dixie nodded and went to clean up She wished all her clients were as nice as this guy. When she came out she looked at him and noted he had taken off his coat and tie and tossed them over a chair. She grinned and went to him. "So baby what is your pleasure?"

Pete grinned and pulled her close. He kissed her and then picked her up and laid her on the bed. "Everything, Dixie my girl, I think I would like to do everything."

Dixie laughed and kissed him back. They had sex but for once it did not really feel like a business transaction. She actually enjoyed it. "More baby more."

Pete took his time. He had not expected to like being with this woman. Hell if he was honest he had intended to fuck her then kill her but somehow between the time he picked her up and got the food something changed. Maybe it was the conversation or the fact that she seemed to be interested in him as a man. Pete took his time something he rarely did even before he became a killer. Her responses made him feel like a god they seemed so real and honest. Peter could tell she was as shocked as he was over the way they were moving together and it made him feel alive and good. There seemed to be no pretence between them it was honest. Well as honest as a transaction could be. However even if it was only business it was honest business and that mattered to him a lot it made him decide that… yes he was going to keep Dixie. He could take his anger and frustration out on the real whores. Those women and men who hid behind the so called life of respectability, Dixie was honest and he liked that. With her he got what he wanted with no lies no pretence just a woman who was there to have sex for money. She was out there for him to see. Yes he liked that. "Is this good for you baby."

"God yes, harder, pleas, deeper, don't tease me." Dixie cried out. "Baby please don't stop fuck me hard damn it."

Both climaxed and he fell to the side gasping with pleasure. "Damn Dixie that was amazing."

She chuckled at his words. "Well yeah, it was. " She rolled to her side to face him and then shocking them both kissed his cheek. "Thank you for that."

"For what I did not do much I just fucked you and took my own pleasure."

"For tonight, I was freezing out there and I was starving. Just getting inside the car was enough to make me feel lucky. But you treated me really nice. Most don't you know, most men are ass holes. They take me against a wall or car or if I am lucky in a flea bag someplace. You picked me up warmed me bought me dinner and treated me nice." Dixie said. "Hell I wish…."

Peter put his finger over her lips. "Yeah, I know it's your job. I don't care. I knew the deal when I picked you up. I'll pay you because it's what we agreed to. I had fun and I enjoyed this "Date" a lot. So no worries ok Dixie. I don't mind buying you dinner I mean I would do that if it was a regular date and it likely cost me a heck of a lot more. We got honesty here and that I respect. It would really be no different than if I picked up a lady lawyer or something. Only she'd want a fancy dinner and date talk all night and then maybe consider sleeping with me. She'd act like she was something special and doing me a favor. You and I we know the deal and it was fun."

"Thanks baby, I enjoyed it. If I did not have to give Big D his cut I'd say; forget it because tonight you made me feel good and special like I something besides a cheap whore." Her Auburn hair fell over her face. A few honest tears fell as if she hated having to be that whore.

Peter looked at her and pulled her to him. He hugged her. "Dixie don't call yourself that. You are simply a business woman an honest one at that. Who is Big D?"

"Big D is my pimp. Darius Boson. He runs all the girls around here. He bought me from the Russians. He's really not that bad. Well at least he is better than Ivan was. Ivan he grabbed me when I got off the bus in New York and I've ended up having to work for him. He sold me down to Big D or exchanged me for some other girls when my folks came looking for me. I could not get away without them being hurt. So I work for Darius. He says I owe him for saving me from Ivan and convincing him not to hurt my Pa and uncle. I do because Ivan would have hurt them. Big D he let me write them and tell them I was ok and traveling with some friends. He lets me write them now and again and they backed off. So Ivan let them alone. He's a bastard and he still has some of my friends so I have to be careful. Big D he don't drug us like Ivan does and he does let us write or call our folks sometimes. I'm not free but I am kept safe and I do get to contact the family at times."

Peter felt a red hot rage go through him. This poor girl had been kidnapped and forced into slavery. He ignored the fact that he kidnapped and killed people for fun. Those he took were liars and pretenders they used their positions to exploit everyone. Men like his father who had raped his mother and forced her to be his mistress while he had a wife and three kids. Sure the old man set up a trust fund for him and paid for his education but that was basically hush money to keep his mom quiet. Peter hated the bastard. He hated his father's wife who did not keep him happy at home and that meant his mother had to be his mistress damn him.

"So can you call Big D?"

"Yeah, I could but why?" Dixie asked suddenly afraid had she made him angry was he going to tell Big D what she said that could be bad.

"Just call him and ask him if he could come here please. I think I would like to do some business with him."

"He's bad news and could hurt you."

"Don't worry I think he will like what I have to say." Pete said smiling. He would buy Dixie and keep her. She might make a good cover. He could clean her up and set her up as his girl. She would be glad of getting away from a bad life and he would look respectable. Win, win, then there was the sex…yes it was a good plan. His father wanted him to settle down and having Dixie as his steady girl well the old man like that. He hated the bastard but he needed his money so he play the game for now.

Dixie looked at the man who took her out of the cold bought her dinner and then made love to her. She'd never really had that. "All right call him but please be careful." She did not know what he was up to but she so wanted to believe he was going to help her and that she could trust him.

"I will Dixie. Now why don't you open that drawer there a pair of clean sweats in there. Go cleanup and get dressed. That way you will be warmer."

"Ok, are you going to join me?" She said with a suddenly shy smile."It might be fun."

"Later baby now go on. I want you ready for when your boss get here."

"Ok, ah you sure about this?" She asked."I want you safe."

"Yes now go, or I'll think you don't want to stay with me."

She hurried to the bathroom not sure if this was a dream or if it was only temporary however she prayed it was real because for the first time in a long time Dixie had hope.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Big D or Darius waited, he was ready on case this was a bust.

Pete opened the door and stepped back. He let Darius come in. "Good evening, first off I want to say I had a wonderful time with Miss Dixie."

Darius smiled at that. He came in and saw the booze on the table with a couple of cups.

"Would you like a drink?" Pete asked.

"Yeah sure, with ice if you have some, so did you just call me here to give my girl a good review or what?"

"I asked you here to perhaps do some business. I'm not sure what to call you and I would like to be respectful because this is important to me." Pete said.

"You can call me Mr. Boson." Darius said. He took the drink and noted it was not a cheap brand then again the room was decent too. The kind of place an upscale business type might rent. "OK so what business do you want to discuss? Are you thinking of hiring Dixie for a party or do you need more girls?"

"Well I'm sure you have a lot of very pretty and nice girls. However the one I want is Dixie. I'm a busy man Mr. Boson and I travel around a lot." That of course was the truth. "I am recently divorced." Also the truth. "My wife she cheated on me and then tried to take me to the cleaners. I'm free now but find I so don't want to deal with the so called respectable women anymore. I've had several relationships and they have all been messy in the end women using me for my money and position. That is no longer acceptable. So I went out tonight to deal with being horny and picked up Dixie. Now I expect it to be a straight forward thing. However I find I enjoyed myself a lot. Dixie here never pretended to be someone or something she isn't. I know up front what I was getting and I had fun. You can see how that would be refreshing and I prefer an honest business woman to one who is playing games."

"I see and I can respect that but what does that have to do with me?"

"Well I understand you have Miss Dixie's contract as it were and are her manager." Pete said.

"Yes, I suppose that is true. So what, I mean what do you want? I can set up more appointments for you. I am sure Dixie told you we can come to an arrangement. Several of our clients like to set aside certain days to visit with a girl of their choice. I actually like that because it makes life and my income floo a lot more predictable."

"Yes she did Mr. Boson. That got me thinking. I mean no disrespect to you or her but I don't like to share."

Darius grinned at that. "Well we can arrange for a long term lease. It will be more expensive but I think we could work it out. So what do you want a month, six or longer?"

Dixie sat back listening and was shocked and suddenly a little hopeful. She liked this man and she hated being with different men all the time. Being exclusive would be a great thing. She could pretend to be normal and maybe even contact her folks more often. She could tell them she was living with her boyfriend and they would worry less.

"Well that is kind of what I had in mind. However I would like to purchase her contract. I have been thinking and if I have a purely business arrangement I won't have the issues I had before. We both will know going in what is going on. A contract to spell it all out, now as you hold her current contract and have been generous I want to square it with you. I don't want to cheat you or have bad feelings between you two or myself. Dixie has said you have been good to her and fair. So I want to do the same."

Darius looked at Dixie a little shocked. The girl had been a bit high spirited but she had settled down nicely. He did try to be decent when possible but business was business. He was not one to hook his girls on drugs or to force them into really abusive Johns. In fact he kicked the piss out of those that hurt his girls. He was the kind of pimp who looked out for his women. He considered himself to be honorable. He was therefore pleased at Dixie's defending him. "I do my job. However sick or abused women are not good for business. I do try to help girls when I can. It is why I bought Dixie from the Russians they are really hard on their women. I don't like that at all. My people were slaves once and no one deserves to be cut off from their families completely and to have no kind of life. I buy the women and let them work off the debt. Most can get free of it in a few years. They can then move on or stay. I am not a slaver no matter what some might think or say. I won't allow that. I work with Don Marco and we have a deal all my girls get a chance to clear their debt." He paused then said "So I am guessing you want a long term lease?"

"Well, not exactly. I want to buy." Pete said. 'I'm glad I will be dealing with a good guy. I think your way is probably the most decent and honest. I read that a long time ago some of my people came to the USA as Indentured Servants. Sound to me that is what you do and it seems fair enough as it gets them way from the Russian mob. I hear they are bad news. I guess that is part of why I want to buy as they threatened Dixie and her family. I don't like that.'

Darius was shocked into stillness. "Huh? That's different. I don't either which is why I let the girls call or write sometimes. Worried families can cause problems. I'm not going to shoot some guy for looking for his daughter or wife its stupid and causes more problems than it's worth. The Russians they just act out and bring problems down on all us business people."

"Like I said I don't share well. I never shared my toys as a kid and won't now. So I want the contract I think it would solve a lot of issues for all of us. I will pay generously for it. The reason I will pay so well is Dixie made me forget my bitch of an ex-wife her lover, my stress and my anger tonight. I felt like a kid again on his first date. So I decided I want her as my mistress. I will pay you for the contract that way Dixie and I will be free to work out our own. Whatever, you paid the Russians and a bonus for being so decent to her. I would also like you to help write a contract for her and I. I am betting she would trust you to be fair and look out for her. I am also hoping to hire you to help keep an eye on her. I trust her but I am not sure her former employers won't try to but in if they find out she out of the business. I was thinking a fee of say 500.00 dollars a month to say she is still working with you if they come sniffing around."

"I paid 25,000 dollars." Darius said. "She makes me over a 2 grand a week that is working three days. I don't have my girls out more than that in the winter. They could get sick. Like I said earlier they are worth more to me healthy and happy then sick. I also like to have top shelf clients. It keeps the cops back most of the time as they don't tend to want to arrest the white collar crowd."

Peter looked at him and then at Dixie. "50,000 plus a bonus of the same if you let her go free and clear, I also want you to remember she said good things about you. Plus the fee I said to keep the Russians and other out of it."

"100,000 dollars is fair. Sure thing, I want it by tomorrow." He rose and held out his hand.

"Hold on a moment." Pete got up and went to the safe. He opened it and pulled out a bag. He handed the bag to Big D. "Mr. Boson there is 150,000.00 dollars inside. I had planned to buy a boat from a friend with that money but this seems like a better investment. He was only going to report 150,000.00 to save us both on taxes but the boat or yacht really is worth over 200,000. I am sailing it in the World Cup races later this year." He held out his hand to shake Big D's. He wanted this transaction to be above board.

The Pimp took it with a grin. "So you think you can win?"

"I do, my father supporting my elder brother's boat and I so want to beat him and rub it in his face."

"Why the extra money it's more then we agreed to?" Darius asked feeling a little worried now. He chuckled about the race he got one uping big brothers lord knows he tried to do the same to his.

"Because I just remembered about the Russians, I was thinking maybe you could buy some more girls from them. I mean Dixie said you were a decent sort maybe you can save some of the girls with that money. Plus there the contract I want to sign. I'll draw it up and we can sign and seal it on Thursday. I have business the next few days so it will take time to sort that out. The money for your time and to make sure I don't mistreat Dixie as she worked for you for so long."

Darius began to chuckle at that. "You know Iike you. It seems Dixie will be in good hands. Dixie I will try to buy your friends Dora and Cho with the money he just gave me. You sure you want this? I mean your debt is over a quarter paid now. It won't be long until you would be free and clear."

"Yes please and Thanks Big D. I did mean it when I said you were a decent sort." Dixie said. "I like him and he's honest like. I think we can work."

"Well yeah, I work for old man Marco. He would skin me alive if I was cruel to the girls. I'll come by and check out that contract. I warn you now I will be certain Dixie get's a fair shake."

"I would expect no less." Peter said with a grin. He liked Darius and thought maybe Dixie was a little too harsh on the guy. It was clear to him Big D had pulled himself up by his bootstraps but he was still somewhat honest and decent despite his profession. Maybe he will be a good contact to have.

Dixie nodded and Darius aka Big D left wealthier then when he came and deciding he would keep an eye out. Just because he thought this guy was good did not mean he was. However the money was too good to pass up. He just hoped he did not sell one of his best girls to an abuser. He would keep an eye on Dixie and not just because he was being paid to. No he would because it was the right thing to do and he was not lying when he said old man Marco ran a tight ship. Besides if Dixie hated it he wanted to be there to pick up the piece. Dixie was the kind of woman most men wanted and she brought in a lot of money for him over the past few months.

Peter smiled as his new alibi was beginning to form in his mind. He was just glad the money he'd taken off that dealer was available to use. That prep school prick selling drugs to the scholarship kids and then laughing when they got sick and flunked out, he was glad he ended that bastard. Too bad he had to make it look like a car wreck he had wanted to take his time. However he had no time to do so as he had to get Hoyt out. Oh well at least it would not be traced to him.

Of course he could have taken the funds it from his trust fun but that kind of money going missing tended to raise red flags with the government and even his father. Better to use the money he had taken from the bad guys. Pete smiled at Dixie and pulled her to him after her former employer left. Time to claim his prize and let her know she was his. Once done he slipped out and went to the docks. He was still restless and craving a kill. He watched from the shadows as a drug deal went down. He slipped around the corner and as the dealer walked away he slipped up next to the buyer and grabbed him by the throat and gutted him. The guy was dressed in a fancy suit and drove a BMW. The height of respectable American Business man, yeah right so not. Peter dropped the guy and searched his pockets. Finding his wallet he pulled out the cash and keys to the car and tossed it aside. He then opened the car doors and took out fancy briefcase. He rifled through it. He grinned as he found several bonds all unregistered. A trader well that explained the fancy car and suit, the unregistered bonds just made tonight profitable. He closed the brief case and headed out. Blood lust sated and wealthier it was damned fine night. He hated liars and those that pretended to be upstanding citizens. He far preferred people like Dixie and Big D Boson they were honest and upfront. What you saw is what you got. Just like him and his godfather Charles Hoyt.

He headed back to the house. Peter had to see what plans Charles had and he had to find a nice little place for his Dixie. He thought a nice condo would do. Maybe a two or three bedroom with a view of the bay he would have to ask her if she like that or maybe a house by the park? Somehow he had a feeling that as long as it was clean and safe Dixie would love it. Unlike his damned Ex or his family Dixie would be glad to just be safe and cared for. She would not want to pretend to be some upper class snob. God he hate pretenders.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Dis** claimer: Please see Part One

Sunday, January 17, 2016

A/N: This is not betaed so read at your own risk. It has been spell and grammar checked however sometimes mistakes do happen. I apologize in advance for those.

Hoyt's Last Mistake

Part 6 Good deed

The tea was perfectly made. I have to admit this is one of the few things I truly missed while being in prison. A decent cup of tea was not something the system would ever provide. I have to admit this home Peter has found for us is very nice. Secluded and well appointed. It seems a shame we will have to move on so quickly. Then again perhaps I could alter my plans a bit. Why live in a dump when this is so much nicer? Indeed perhaps I will simply alter my plans. I can always kill the couple next door later. Hum something to think about. Now let's take a peek at the paper. I am certain I will be able to find someone to amuse me. I still wonder how it is that Jane never figured it out. For so brilliant a detective this was a very important clue to miss. Oh well it makes the game even more interesting to know I have this hidden ace. I do hope Peter remembers to pick up the Irish for me. English breakfast tea is all right but Irish is so much better. If he forgets I'll have to settle for Espresso and that always makes me jittery. Let's see ah here is a likely ad.

Wanted: Clean cut male from age 25 to 40, Good physical condition and dominate to play with married couple. Sub female dominate male.

Yes this could do nicely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey there pup down. " Korsak said. "No you had your treats. In your bed now I have to make my own dinner. I swear you lot are worse than children."

The dogs barked and Korsak smiled his fosters were almost ready to go to new homes. He would miss the mutts but they were rehabilitated and would make someone luck a faithful and joyful companion. It was worth every sleepless night to save these animals. They were so much easier to fix then people. He thought of Hoyt and wished someone would either fix the sick bastard or put him down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barry kissed his date goodnight.

"Come in have a drink?" Alisha asked.

"I have to work in the morning."

"So I'll make some tea."

"Sure why not have any chamomile?"

"Sure thing Barry but do you really want to sleep?" Alisha teased.

"Hell sleep is over rated." Barry said pulling her into his arms and carrying her inside as she giggled. It was going to be a very nice night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles Hoyt got into the car and drove out. He was bored. He headed toward to dock. He spotted a man slapping around a woman. He then knocked her down. Well, well what do we have here? Hoyt parked and got out of the car. He headed over toward the fighting couple.

"I say what is going on here?"

"Back off old man this is private."

"I dare say beating the poor girl is making quite the racket."

"Yeah well the bitch stole my wallet last week I am just here to get it back with interest."

"I see, so you decided to beat the poor girl?"

"Back off mister it's just a whore."

The girl blushes and spit out some blood. "I didn't take your wallet."

Hoyt looked at her and nodded. "I believe you young lady. Apologize to the girl."

"What you some sort of cop or something?"

Hoyt laughed at that amused."No but I am bored so tonight I will play the good Samaritan. "

"Huh what the fuck do you mean?"

"I see you are not educated in the classics oh well too late now." Hoyt said as he lunged forward the knife in his hand landing in the dock workers gut. He twisted it. "I dare say you now regret not studding up more."

The hooker backed off afraid.

"Do not worry young lady. I am not going to kill you. Well unless you force me too. Instead I want you to do me a favor."

"Sure mister anything! And I ain't seen nothing."The woman said.

"Don't worry I actually want you to tell the police about this. Tell Janie I missed her and will be calling on her soon. That this killing was simply because I was bored, well that and the fact that the knife needed breaking in. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah sure thing right away mister."

Hoyt laughed at that and tossed several bills onto the dead man. He then pulled the man's wallet. "For your trouble, just please leave this last dollar so my Janie will know it was me. On second thought, I have a better idea." He dipped his fingers into the pooling blood and wrote on the guys chest.

Hi Janie miss me. I miss you.

Charles.

The hooker watched in fascination but stayed stock still ready to run if she had to. She was handed the workers phone and the guy Charles walked away.

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Dis** claimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles as it belongs to it genus creator and the corporations that bring it to the television screen. I'm just taking them out to play for a bit.

Sunday, January 17, 2016

A/N: This is not betaed so read at your own risk. It has been spell and grammar checked however sometimes mistakes do happen. I apologize in advance for those.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has followed me or left a review for this work. I am trying to make it fit to reality. Many of the books on psychology suggest that many serial Killers are able to be charming and are often the type of people we would like to have as our co-workers or even friends. They can and are often the pillars of communities. The problem is that something inside them is broken. They lose empathy for their fellow human beings and the pain and rage they feel comes out. This however does not preclude them from caring for certain people/family or for their pets. The killers can and do function in society and they do have their own reasons and codes of honor even if they don't make sense to most people. I in no way think killing or maiming or anything else I show in this fic is in anyway all right or acceptable. This is merely an attempt to be realistic and to show what a serial killer may be like. Sorry for the long notes just wanted to make sure I cleared up some questions asked.

Fire

Hoyt's Last Mistake

Part 7 Rating is NC-17 (This chapter has very adult content. F/f so if it offends you please skip over.)

The Hooker ran away from the mad man. She was not about to hang around. He said run so she would run and pray he was not just setting her up for a chase. She raced toward the nearest open place. It was an all night dinner. The owner Gergori Darton was a decent enough guy he would let her use the phone to call the cops and maybe keep her safe. In any case he want to lock the doors just on case. She raced the two blocks to the dinner and ran in.

"I need a phone Gregori, Please call the cops."

"What has happened Darleen?"

"I just got away from a crazy man."

"A bad John, damn do you need to call Big D?"

"No I need to call the cops. My John he's dead. Some guy saved me and killed him."

"Oh man Darleen that is not good. The cops are not going to want to believe that."

Breaking News-

"This is Bret Farmer from KJI Boston

"We have just learned that Serial Killer Charles Hoyt has escaped the custody of the State Corrections office. Here is a recent picture."

Darleen looked up at the news. "Gregori that's the guy who saved me from the John, he killed the John for beating on me. He said to tell Janie he'd be around to visit soon."

"Who is Janie?" Gregori asked.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli of BPS has put Charles Hoyt away twice. As of 7 am we have not had any response to our requests for an interview." This is Bret Farmer from KJI Boston "Over to you Pat for the weather."

"I think they will. He gave me this to give to the cops." Darleen said. "It has his blood on it. He cut himself so it be fresh he said. So they know it was him that killed that John. He said it was because he was bored and that the John should have treated me better. I so was not going to argue."

"Yeah, that would have been stupid. Here use my phone to call 911." He handed her a cell.

Darleen dialed 911 and quickly asked for a detective to help her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came all too soon. Maura woke with her arms wrapped around Jane's body. She hugged her not quite wanting to get up or to let go. They had slept together all night long with only intermittent waking times. Each of them had a nightmare but it had been when they had rolled away from each other. Maura remembered when she had woken Jane had pulled her close and kissed her neck holding her tightly and whispering she would keep Maura safe. It was amazing that there was no awkwardness and no feelings of crossing any lines. Maura had never felt so deeply loved or protected. There had been nothing sexual about Jane's actions but it touched Maura more deeply then hours with another lover. If she had not loved Jane before this would have caused her to fall deeply in love with her best friend.

Jane woke to feel Maura's arms holding her safe and secure. She wanted to hold her hands and keep them against her body. Her best friend holding her made her nightmares flee. She felt safe, secure and loved. She never wanted Maura to let go. Jane suddenly felt soft lip touch her neck and Maura's arms tighten around her and a soft whisper. "I love you my Jane."

Jane froze then rolled over shocking Maura as she was suddenly pinned beneath Jane. Jane swallowed deeply as she looked down into the eyes of the woman she had fallen for. It had taken her a long time to accept what she was feeling. It had not been simple or easy to accept that she was falling for a woman and even harder to admit she was head over heels in love with her best friend. Jane had always been attracted to men. While she had not dated nearly as much as Maura she had some serious relationships. However time, distance work had always gotten in the way. With Maura that had not happened. Maybe it was because they had met at a time when Jane was so emotionally spent and troubled. Maura had become her rock and her best friend. There was never any worries one got like when you dated. Jane had never had to worry about looking good for her or expectations of giving time for their relationship. They had become friends and slowly as time had gone on became more and more a part of each other's. Jane had come to Maura because she was terrified of Hoyt. It was not just fear for herself but fear for Maura. Hoyt knew how much the doctor meant to Jane and that would make her a target. Jane had shot Hoyt to protect Maura and he knew it. So when Maura had asked Jane to stay she had jumped on it. It gave her and excuse to be with Maura and to keep her own nightmares away while still being there to protect the woman who held her very soul. Well it was past time to do something about this. Jane looked down at Maura face and then leaned forward. She kissed her best friend's lips gently as if not certain she was allowed to do so. Jane was so afraid of being rejected that she had not heard Maura correctly or that she had not meant it in the romantic sense. However she had to try.

Maura was not sure what had happened. One moment she was holding a sleeping Jane and whispering her deepest thoughts and the next she was beneath Jane receiving the softest gentlest kiss of her life. It was tentative and wary. She watched as Jane's eyes flared with passion and lust. Yet there was fear there and hope. She swallowed hard and her hands ran up Jane's back pushing the t-shirt she wore out of her way so her hands could touch bare back. Maura stroked Jane's back then pulling her hands out from under the shirt she caught Jane's head and face. She leaned up and kissed her back. Then before Jane could respond she shifted and rolled pushing her off and allowing her own momentum to put her on top. She gazed down at Jane and then kissed her. This kiss was not tentative it showed no hesitation it was a kiss of claiming. Maura was letting Jane know in no uncertain terms that this was a kiss of passion. It was a kiss that said I want you, I will have you and I will take you. While Maura knew she would always be Jane's friend it was no longer enough. She wanted all of her. That kiss showed Jane what kind of love she wanted.

Jane was barely able to gasp a breath when Maura had switched positions on them once more. She should have been shocked at the power her friend had but she wasn't. Maura may not have the same definition of muscles that Jane had but she was no weakling. She had to be strong to do her job and moving bodies was just part of it. Jane chuckled softly at that. She now felt the passion in the kiss. Well that answers that question. So more than friends I think. Maura kissed her again and this time she moved her hand under Jane's t-shirt once more. A strong had found her left breast and began to stroke it. Touches claiming her and letting her know she was going to want far more than friendship. Jane groaned as passion flared. She felt Maura grab the t-shirt and tug. Soon it was over her head and tossed across the room. That was something Jane intended to tease Maura about later. However before she could say a word warm lips took the place of that hand. "Oh God Maura," She cried out. Her hands laced through her friend's hair pulling her closer. "Please Maura, oh god that feels so damned good."

Maura smiled against Jane still tasting and loving her. She had lost her voice for the moment so taken with her task. She went to move to the other breast when Jane's hands reached down and pulled at her own top. She stopped and looked at Jane.

"Help me take this off you or I swear I will rip it off Maur I mean it.

Maura chuckled and lifted her arms allowing Jane to remove her gown. It fell to the floor joining the t-shirt. She was suddenly shocked as it was Jane who was intent on tasting her. "Mmmm so soft so good, I so have wanted to do this forever."

"Jane please, Oh lord that's so good,"

Maura allowed Jane a moment to touch and taste but she had already decided she was not going to be the one to be taken. She loved Jane since that first day and she was so going to lead their lovemaking. Well at least this time. She had no doubt that they would end up trading off as their passion was bound to flare often but this first time it was going to be on her terms. Maura wanted her beautiful Jane to yield to her and let her love her and guide her in this. She knew full well Jane had never been with a woman before. They had discussed it. Jane knew that in this case she was the novice. Maura silently thanked Marry Margret O'Hare for showing her how to love a woman. She intended to use each and every lesion to make Jane scream and never want to let her go. She pushed Jane away and back. Rising over her once more, she allowed her breast to fall to Jane's face giving her a chance to suckle once more. However she was controlling the pace and fueling the fires. Jane fell back a little shocked at Maura's aggressive behavior but she found it oddly stimulating. She felt guided and cared for. It was as if the night before had been prep for this. Jane decided she trusted Maura and let her guide her. "Suckle me Jane; I want your lips on me."

"Like this Maura?" Jane asked as she licked her nipple teasing and tasting. Nipping gently encouraging Maura's passion to grow and encouraging her to trace her own body. She guided Maura's hands to her own body wanting to feel her touch.

"Mine Jane, you are mine."Maura said as she leaned down and kissed her. Strong hands stroked Jane gently running her fingers over various scars. She pulled away and began to kiss Jane's neck then moved down her body. Lips circled first one then the other nipple. A quick taste and stroke then down her lover's body. She kissed each wound first one hand then the other even as she pushed it away from herself. She did not want to be distracted. "I want to taste you to know you. I find you to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"I'm scared and ugly Maura don't look." Jane begged. She was not ashamed of her body or of the scars she had. She had earned them saving people's lives but she did not want to have Maura stare at them or pity her for them.

Maura's lips traced the scar from where Jane had shot herself to save Frankie and herself. The wound had long ago healed over but the ridge of scar tissue remained. To Maura however it was a mark of courage and love. She traced it with her tongue.

"Maura please, please baby." Jane begged not really knowing what she wanted.

Maura pulled away and looked up into Jane's passion filled eyes. "I want you Jane. I want all of you. Give yourself to me, let me have you."

"Maura, I'm scared, I scared I don't know what to do."

"Trust me Jane," Maura asked.

"Always and with my life and soul," Jane replied shaking with need and not knowing really how to express it the right way. She wanted Maura but was so scared she would ruin their friendship.

"Then let me love you." Maura said. "Let me make it good for you."

"Maura?"

"Say yes Jane, say I can have you."

"I'm yours Maura only yours." Jane choked out. Maura hands were driving her mad. Suddenly strong hands began moving on her body. She felt Maura drift down kissing her again. A trail of kisses was showered onto her body and she could not tell where one sensation started and another ended. Maura hands moved between Jane's legs gently pulling them apart so she could taste and touch. Her fingers gently stroked Jane along her legs calming her and kisses followed. Jane shook and finally pulled Maura to her core. She shook with need. "Please Maura I need you."

Maura smiled and stroked Jane slowly and surely claiming her as her own. Jane cried out at that first tentative touch. Maura had her so high she flew. Maura began to gentle her and kiss her slowly. She said softly. "Jane you are mine and I am never letting you go." She then claimed her core with hungry lips and a tongue that was determined to drive anyone else from Jane's mind and heart. From today on Maura was determined that Jane would want only her. Jane soon felt herself soaring. She was lost in the love Maura gave her. She surrendered to the passion and desire and knew she would never be the same again. Nothing would be. Jane knew Maura Isles had claimed her heart mind body and soul and she would never be free and more importantly she was not sure she wanted to be.

When Jane passion exploded Maura smiled against her. She loved the taste and the way her beloved let go. She kissed her way back up her body then claimed her lips. Her fingers slid into her lovers now soaked core and she began to move them."Mine, you are mine Jane and I love you so much."

"Maura please, Oh god, I not sure I can take it." Jane grabbed Maura and kissed her stopping her lovemaking. Trying to regain her sense of self for a moment however her lover was not having it. This time was for Jane and if she was honest for herself. She wanted brand her friend with her sent taste and passion. Jane fought her renewed desire. She wanted to make Maura feel just as good. She kissed her and reached for her lover's body. She now had some idea how to pleasure a woman and was eager to return the loving. Soon both woman bodies were on fire once more and they found each other and began to love each other even as their mouths kissed with passion. When they were both consumed once more with fire they fell back gasping for breath.

"Jane thank you that was….amazing."

Jane sighed and pulled Maura in for a cuddle. "I love you Maura and I have never been more loved then now."

Maura hugged Jane and decided it was worth the risk. She held Jane close.

The mood was broken as their phones went off.

Both looked at each other and sighed. "It's Cavanah, Hoyt's struck." Jane said suddenly shaking in fear. Maura hugged her. "I have you."

"I'll keep you safe Maura."

"We will keep each other safe. He won't win Jane."

Jane kissed Maura forehead then moved to get up. She offered her hand to Maura pulling her to her feet. "We got to get ready. Shower with me?"

Maura took her hand and led her to her large shower. Maybe the relaxing hot water would drive their demons away once more.

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday, January 21, 2016

A/N: This is not betaed so read at your own risk. It has been spell and grammar checked however sometimes mistakes do happen. I apologize in advance for those.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has followed me or left a review for this work. Each is appreciated.

Fire

Hoyt's Last Mistake

Part 8

It was not the way Jane had hoped their morning would go. She had intended to make Maura a nice breakfast and to sit and relax over coffee. She had hoped that they would have time to discuss what had happened. However work reared its ugly head in the form of Charles Hoyt. The only positive was that there was a witness and only one person had been killed. It really sucked when that was considered a good start for the day. However given it was Hoyt Jane would take what she could get. She did manage to pour Maura some herbal tea into a travel mug and get her own cup of coffee. The mugs were large and it would give them each a nice wake up jolt. It would do until she could hit the Café and get some of Angela's special blend. Jane would never admit it to her mother but the coffee from the Café was better than most national chains. Her mother also made it just perfect. She smiled as she thought about the domestic scene she and Maura were acting out. How could it have taken her so long to get a clue?

Maura was ready to shoot Charles Hoyt herself. He was rapidly becoming a major pain in her ass. She was not one to swear but she was now certain asking Paddy to take care of the problem was the right thing to do. He make sure that sick bastard stayed away from her Jane. She knew she was feeling primal and possessive but she did not care. It had take them to long to get her for her to just sit back and risk Hoyt harming the woman she loved. No Hoyt and his partner were going down and with luck the body would be delivered and she could cover up the kill. She smiled at that thought. This was one murder she intended Patrick Doyle to get away with and she would ensure it. He was a cold blooded killer and he had disrupted her life a great deal but Maura also knew he cared for her and maybe even loved her. It might be wrong to use that but, for Jane she'd make a deal with Lucifer himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles Hoyt watched as his young apprentice set out the tools of their trade. He was carefully cataloguing them setting duplicate sets next to each other. He noticed his partner had a wider variety of tools. Charles himself preferred to use a scalpel but he was willing to see what his partner came up with. One could always learn something new. Like he once told Dr. Isles it was See One, Do One and Teach One just like medical school. He'd watch and learn and perhaps try Peter's technique if only to frustrate the police. He grinned at that. "Peter I have been considering our situation. I think I have come up with a better safer plan."

"What plan is that Dr. Hoyt?"

"Well, we have a very nice set up here. We know we will be hunted by Dr. Isles father Paddy Doyle as well as the BPD and FBI. I was thinking that perhaps we should stay here. No one would suspect that we were so close to the good Doctor and my Janie."

Peter stopped working for a moment then said. "I think you may be right. I was wondering if perhaps we could just play a bit before we got down to work. It might confuse the police and profilers. A few butcher jobs to muddy the waters and then you could demonstrate your refined method."

Charles considered that for a moment. "I like that idea; however we cannot indulge too much. Perhaps one or two more of your art work. We have both done several straight up kills and while it released our tension a little I prefer more artistry."

"Indeed a quick kill is fun but the animals we will be taking down deserve to suffer and we should use them as a sculpture. It is why I asked to be allowed to train with you."

Hoyt smiled pleased and certain he had his young apprentice under control.

"I have also rented a second house. I will be staying there some of the time. I have set up my business here and I will appear to be a respectable family and business man. It will allow me to move freely."

Hoyt frowned at that. "You have a family?"

"No, just a woman, she will be a good alibi for me."

"I suppose if you must."

"Indeed, I am not one to be celibate Doctor. Far better I have control of my urges and appear to be normal. Besides I think it will be far simpler to keep tabs on the good doctor when my fiancé attends her yoga classes and lives next door to her."

Hoyt grinned and began to laugh. "You are indeed a sneaky bastard. I like that."

Peter nodded and smiled. "I try well the tools are all prepped."

"I will put them away. I suppose you must go buy that house. I had considered doing that myself but Janie would be too interested if a single man bought the house. One with a fiancé however that could work as neither woman would expect you to have a woman."

"The profile is rather predictable. White male late 30s-early 40's single no family no pets, low paying job, hates women…blaa blaa blaa. As if, I love women I just hate pretenders. I am also hardly poor idiots."

Charles laughed at that. He knew there was a reason he liked Peter. He was wealthy and charming and just as dark as he was. Yes this could work. He wondered if perhaps he could slip in and plant cameras in the Doctors home after all his new friend would need to have cable installed. A perfect cover, then there were the security cameras they would add. Yes it was very good plan. He could stay here snug and comfortable and Peter could play house at least sometimes. It would certainly save on the porn bills.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane drove to the crime scene. It was messy and the witness was clearly shaken. It was clear to Jane that the woman was a pro but one who was the honest sort. The local dinner owner confirmed she had asked him to call the police at once and that she had told him what had happened. There had been no way the John would have been able to survive and given it was Hoyt who slashed him Jane did not even blame the girl for running rather than trying to help him. Her battered appearance also showed she was probably telling the truth about the John being rough and beating on her. The local pimp Big D showed up and was comforting her. Jane did not like pimps as a general rule but this guy was not one to let anyone hurt his girls. He was a decent enough of guy given his profession. The skin trade was not pretty or easy but he did look out for his women and Jane could respect hat. He was also clearly livid that someone would hurt one of his girls.

"Darleen you are going to take the nest two nights off. When we get done here I'm taking you to the doctor."

Jane heard this and her option of the guy went up a little more. "I'm so sorry I set you up with him. Jacko is so going to hear about this. He vouched for that dumb ass. Keep the ice on that eye. Damn it's going to look bad and feel worse."

"I'm sorry big D. He just went crazy. Then that other guy showed up and took him out. He was like some sorta knight."

Jane almost choked on that one. Hoyt as a white knight that was just so wrong.

"I could not believe he was a serial killer. He was so polite and everything. He even wanted me to pass on a message to his girl."

"Who was the message for Darleen?" Big D asked.

"Oh for some girl named Janie. He said he would visit soon."

Jane froze at what Darleen said and her blood ran cold. She paled and almost fainted. Fortunately Maura was coming to tell her the body was ready for transport. Her beloved caught her and helped her sit before she fell down.

Barry heard that statement and looked livid. He knew the woman had no idea Hoyt was mocking his partner. However he could see it made Jane sick with worry.

"Sit Jane I'll get the rest of the statement."

"Thank you Barry, I think maybe I'll head back to the office with Doctor Isles."

"Give me the keys Jane I'll drive." Maura demanded. It was a measure of how upset Jane was that she handed the keys over without a protest. Barry and Korsak watched that and both knew this case was going to be a killer no pun intended. "Barry and Vince can get the photos and speak to the witness."

"Yeah, we should go fill in the boss." She let Maura lead her out and her partners looked on worried. This was going to be long hard case. Vince Korsak watched and not for the first time wished he had shot Hoyt dead. Maybe just maybe he would have to call Paddy Doyle and see if maybe he could help. Vince was an honest cop but there were some places Doyle and his people could look that the police could not. Not to mention the fact that if Doyle found Hoyt first well there be no need for another trial. When he thought about it like that Doyle was almost civic minded, yes he could be useful.

As Maura and Jane prepared to leave the scene a second call came in with more bodies.

"Vince, we got more bodies, they were sliced and diced, looks like we have a second killer." Barry said. "Frankie and his partner on scene, Doctor he said he needs you there."

"We will drive over. Text me the address please Barry." Maura ordered this was so not their day. She had so hoped to have a quiet morning and have time to talk to Jane about their changed relationship however this mess had to be cleared first. Damn, she hated Hoyt. She was not one to jump to conclusions but her intestines said these killings were tied together.

She pulled out her phone and called her team they would need a second van. It was going to be a long morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The media was all over the BPD and were demanding answers. The Chief of police gave an interview and let them know that Jane and her team were on the case. He expected it to be closed quickly and cleanly.

Frankie wanted to kill his boss. Someone should have warned the chief that Hoyt would make this personal. He watched angry when Jane rubbed her wounded hands. She then had to face the reporters and act like it was just another case. Bastard making Jane take the lead. Not that Frankie was under any illusions. Maybe the Chief just decided to skip the drama and put his sister on straight away. If Hoyt thought he was not being shown proper respect or if he thought Jane was not playing his game all hell would break out. The situations still sucked though. Serial killers seemed to love Boston and their team. He sighed and knew that at the rate things were going Jane and Maura would soon be considered experts on serial killers. Well at least the Feds were not around.

The Stations doors opened and Special Agent Joseph Grant showed up along with Agent Gabriel Dean. Damn I so jinxed it. I hope Jane doesn't realize I did that. Maybe Suzy Chang can keep them busy and away from Janie and Dr. Isles?

TBC…..


	7. Chapter 7

01/23/2016

A/N: This is not betaed so read at your own risk. It has been spell and grammar checked however sometimes mistakes do happen. I apologize in advance for those.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has followed me or left a review for this work. Each is appreciated.

Fire

Hoyt's Last Mistake

Part 9

Maura walked down to her office. She had two bodies to autopsy but she first had to get her head straight. She felt like shouting form the highest mountain. The endorphins made her feel almost high. She pulled put her purse down and took a deep sip of her coffee. Thank God for the café. While Stanley did not make the same quality of coffee that Angela did it was bearable. She had finished the coffee Jane made her on the way in. This was not going to be a fun case. Senior Criminologist Susan Chang came in bringing her some files. Her face looked as if it had some bad news.

"Good morning Dr. Isles you look well rested." She said with as she tried to smile. "I hope you had a good night's rest as today is likely to be complicated. I thought I should warn you. The FBI has been called in on the case. Agents Dean and Grant are here. These are the files they sent down. There is also a Special Agent Carrie Harper with them. She is here on some case Hoyt was supposed to help with. He was testifying for the FBI against a cell mate of his."

Maura cringed at that news the FBI using Hoyt was just plain stupid. He had clearly taken advantage of their foolishness. She shook her head as she thought about the situation it was clearly a colossal mess one that could have been avoided if the Federal agency was in the least bit competent. Sending the agents they did was just what they did not need. Having one of the male agents here would be distracting enough both would be truly annoying. She knew both men still seemed to have a desire to take Jane as their lover. The last time both men had been in Boston they had almost come to blows over her. The only thing worse would be if Casey Jones were in town. Fortunately the Army Colonel was in Afghanistan. Maura hated war but she was glad that it was keeping that son of a bitch away. The two FBI agents she could put up with. The so called officer and gentlemen not so much as he tended to not take no for an answer and he seemed to think that some long ago affair gave him the right to invade Jane's personal space. Angela had not helped matters any either as she made no secret of the fact that she wanted him to sire her grandbabies. As if he would even be around long enough to do the task. Jane would have far better luck with a sperm bank.

"Thank you Senior Criminologist Chang. As soon as I review these files I will be ready to begin my autopsy."

"Yes Doctor Isles." Suzy said. She was smiling clearly picking up on Maura's happy mood. "I do hope those men don't get in the way."

Maura looked up sharply.

"I mean they tend to get in the way of the investigations Detective Sgt. Korsak, Detective Rizzoli and Detective Frost run."

Maura nodded at that. She almost smiled at the innuendo but she was not yet ready to let anyone know what had happened. She still had to process the morning and she and Jane had to discuss it. Not that she was ashamed of their loving or their being together. It was more like she wanted to get it all clear in her mind. Then there was the fact that she was not really one to gossip. Of course given the total support she had always gotten from her senior staffer she might well be one of the first to know after their families the truth despite her and Jane's long friendship with Korsak and Frost. Suzy was one of the few people Maura was absolutely certain would be happy for them. She was genuinely kind and caring if a bit shy and a bit intimidated by them. Maura however had come to depend on her steady and meticulous nature. Jane and the Detectives might always credit her with helping solve their toughest cases but Maura knew full well it was often Susan and her team that found vital clues and leads. "Thank you for the warning."

There was a nod and her staffer fled back to her lab. Maura set her cup down and headed to change into her scrubs it was time to get to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane closed her eyes then opened them. Damn they were still there. "So what do we have?" She asked."Why is the FBI here?"

"We are here because Hoyt is extremely dangerous."Agent Dean said. "He also tends to have a fascination with certain members of BPD.

Joey Grant said. "Yeah Janie he seems to have a fixation on you."

"Yeah think, Joey really I would never have guessed." Jane replied with not a little sarcasm.

"Rizzoli, your being sarcastic won't help matters." Sean Cavanah said.

"Yes sir, I just want to know why Hoyt was in that van." Jane asked.

"He was due to testify for us on a matter of some importance." Agent Dean explained.

"Why, what could he possibly know?" Jane asked. "Whose bright idea was it to transport him in a regular van?"

"We needed his testimony Detective." A woman's voice said.

Jane head snapped up. She had not seen the other agent. Fuck me sideways another Fed. This is so not my day. She thought with her annoyance clearly showing on her face.

"Detective Rizzoli this is Special Agent Carrie Harper. She was helping coordinate Hoyt's testimony against Zaire El Muson. He is a major Heroin dealer who has been setting up distribution rings in various federal prisons."

Jane looked at the FBI agents and then said very softly. "You let Hoyt out to testify for a damned Drug case, are you stupid or just totally incompetent!"

"Detective I hardly think our reasons for using Charles Hoyt is any of your business." Carrie Harper said coldly.

Sean sighed and moved to stop his detective from killing the FBI agents. It would be too much paperwork to deal with not that he did not completely agree with her on this.

"Detective Rizzoli you may not shoot them. As much as they all deserve it the paper work would be a bitch." Sean said.

Jane glared at him. "Really Sean not my business, I swear if he gets anywhere near Maura or my family he is dead man and if he gets anyone I care about I will bury all three of you after I kill you slowly and painfully."

"How dare you threaten us!" an outraged Carrie Harper said looking shocked at the BPD finest as she was glaring at her and the other FBI agents.

Agent Grant however replied. "Janie it was not our idea. The bosses in Washington gave the order."

Jane gave him a hard look. "Fine Joey but what I said stands. This time the bastard is not walking away if he comes after me and mine."

"Yeah Janie we get that." Joey said knowing he was the only one she might listen too.

Agent Dean sighed and nodded; he did not like it but he knew it was to be expected. He also knew that Harper would never have Jane's respect or cooperation because she had clearly not read the files which would make a difficult case even more of a nightmare. Damn Washington for sending Harper she was a fine agent but to used to being the Alpha female and that posturing would so blow up in their faces because Jane Rizzoli was never going to back down to another woman.

There was a knock on the door and they all turned as Sean Cavanah called them visitor in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Captain but Senior Criminologist Chang found some substances on the carpet of the van. It was an industrial grade solvent used to clean out certain specialized machinery. We were able to trace it to a warehouse on the docks. I thought you might like to know at once. Detective Rizzoli wanted any information brought up to you as soon as we had it. There are only three companies that use that solvent and they are all on Dock 7."

"Thank you Doctor Isles." Sean said. "Any idea on who may have killed out victims?"

"Not for certain Captain though it is clear that one of the killers used a left hand and the other right a large blade was used to eviscerate the people in the van." Maura explained.

Gabriel Dean watched as Jane visibly relaxed as the doctor entered. He saw her expression soften as she gave them the brief report.

"Well that much is obvious." Harper said with an almost mocking tone. "Hoyt is left handed that will hardly solve the case. Now where are those locations so we can check them out.

Jane spun around and glared. She looked ready to shoot Harper. Fortunately for the FBI Special Agent Maura reached out and caught her arm and handed her the report. She was clearly taking this as a chance to calm her down with a personal touch, which did not go unnoticed by the three men in the room.

Dr. Isles eyes hardened as she replied to the Special Agent. "The warehouses in question were likely only a stopover point. They are not in an area that Hoyt would consider overly secure."

"Oh and why is that Doctor?" Harper demanded.

Maura smirked a little as she replied. "The warehouses are in the Irish Mob's territory. I do not believe that Charles Hoyt would consider such a place as safe for his type of entertainment."

"Why is that?" Harper asked clearly not getting it. "I would think they would gladly let Hoyt hole up there for a price."

Dean and Grant did however and they nodded. They nervously looked over at the BPD captain of homicide each knowing the history there.

"Well Special Agent Harper if you had done your research on Boston you would know that the Irish Mob is run by Patrick Doyle. He won't let anyone play in his territory."

"Yeah I tend to agree with the captain on this one."Joey said. "Hoyt might be a cold blooded killer but he is not suicidal. Doyle would gut him if he was stupid enough to hole up in one of his places. Is it wrong to hope he is that foolish?"

"Agent Grant Hoyt is a witness in a federal case we need him alive."Harper said. "It is not right to hope the mob kills him."

"Well then you had best hope he stays out of mob territory." Dean said. "I cannot see the Italians liking him in their area either. If only not to piss off Doyle it would cause a war if he was found being given sanctuary there."

Joey wanted to laugh at that. Doyle in might die quicker at the Italian's hands but only because Don Marco was not one to take chances and because he had absolutely no patience. He would never risk Hoyt getting a hold of Jane again. Doyle might play with Hoyt and make him suffer because he was not known to be forgiving and because he would want to make a point. Both men were not the kind to take attacks on their families lightly. So Hoyt would die. If Joey were a betting man he would say both were not hunting the bastard. Too bad the Don would not tell Janie the truth. She might sleep better. Joey could not and would not say that though. He had learned about the Don's relationship to Jane Rizzoli by accident and he would never tell anyone. It was not worth his life to spill that information and he did kind of owe the Don one for saving his life back when he was a kid. Plus he knew that it would mess Janie up to know her father had been a mobster and that her grandfather ruled the Italian Mob in Boston. It was stressful enough for her to know her best friend was the daughter of Paddy Doyle.

"Why is that Agent Grant?"

"Well the Don is old school. He tends to see all Italians as belonging to him. Rizzoli here is Italian from an old Boston family. Not to mention she is one of the highest ranking in the BPD. He might not like cops but as I said he is old school and does respect the good ones. Jane here is one of the best. Dean I think you are right on your assessment. Don Marco would kill Hoyt." Joey recalled how he had found out about Janie being the Don's Granddaughter. It had been back when he was only a boy. Janie had fallen and broken her arm. They had to do surgery to repair it and Jane had a very rare blood type. The hospital had been out of blood and the Rizzoli family had been in a panic. Joey had been staying over and so he had been sitting quietly in a corner when Frank and Angela got into an argument. Angela had wanted to call the Don so he could donate blood but Frank wanted nothing to do with the man. Joey had not understood that even now. Janie's arm had been badly hurt and she had lost a lot of blood. Without a transfusion she could have lost her arm or died. However in the end Angela had called the Don and he and several of his family had shown up and donated blood for Jane. The Don had spotted him and sworn him to silence. Joey had agreed because the Don had saved him from drowning when he was five. However he never forgot as that was the kind of information that could save your life one day.

"So the Italians don't share and the Irish are killers why would they care?" Harper asked.

Maura was annoyed at the description of Patrick. He was a bastard and a killer but he did have a code. She was slowly beginning to accept it even if she did not totally agree with him or his life. Her look was one of someone barely holding on to her patience.

"Doyle will likely get Hoyt for us." Cavanah said. He caught Maura's eye and said. "This time I'd have no problem with him dealing with Hoyt."

Maura nodded and Cavanah seemed to relax.

"I hardly think a mobster would care despite what you say Captain."

"Oh Doyle will care, the bastard kidnapped Rizzoli and Isles here and hurt them both badly." Joey Grant said. "Only a total idiot would dare harm Doyle's family."

Harper head shot up at that.

"Family Patrick Doyle does not have any family?"

"Dr. Isles here; is his only surviving child." Joey said "He also seems to have claimed Rizzoli here as she saved the good doctors life a time or two."

Jane reached out and smacked Joey that was so not Harper's business.

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to their wonderful creator and the corporations.

January 24, 2016

Hoyt's Last Mistake

Part 10

"You are aware of this relationship and do nothing about it?" Agent Harper said. "How can you let a wanted mobster's daughter work as the chief medical examiner?"

"There is no relationship Agent Harper. Patrick Doyle was merely the sperm donor. My Father is Dr. William Henry James Isles my mother is Constance Isles. While I have met Mr. Doyle I in no way have a personal relationship with him." Maura explained. Her eyes locked with their captain. "Our interaction was purely coincidental it was and is a result of a murder case that landed on our desks.l."

"You believe her Captain. I find it a little hard to believe. Why anyone not want to be would related to a wealthy mob king pin? The Irish mob is said to control over half of Boston and a good deal of New York City as well. I also wonder why would allow Detective Rizzoli assault you Agent Grant? Are you afraid that Dr. Isles Mob connections will harm you or is there something else going on here? This behavior seems to be an intimidation factor."

The captain laughed outright at that. "You really did fail to do your research didn't you Agent. I thought you said she was good Agent Dean. How can Agent Harper be of any use to us if she does not have a clue about the situation here or of case in general? I was told that you all would be able to help us catch Charles Hoyt?"

"She is Captain but her area of expertise is dealing with drug cases." Dean said. He looked over at Joey Grant for support only to find he was rubbing his head where Jane had smacked him. She did have a mean left hand and asking Jane not to smack him for being a smart ass well that was foolish. "In fairness she was not really briefed well on the situation in Boston. It was a last minute assignment. I am sure she simply did not have the time to review the files. I will make sure she catches up soon."

"Really Dean, you would think she would still do some basic research." Jane said. "Besides it was just a love tap. I've hit Joey a lot harder than that for being stupid. He is generally smarter than that. Unlike some he knows better than to be rude or to piss me off."

"Hey, no telling tales Janie; or I will tell Dean about your wearing thank pink cape and jumping off your Nona's second story balcony. I know you still think you are super woman and everything but not everyone else's has your super powers. I mean we all know you have mean research skills and all but not everyone does that. It's hardly my fault you still see me as a brother."

The female FBI agent looked at them like they were crazy. There was clearly more to the dynamics here then she knew. It was definitely making things difficult. She was just now getting that these people knew each other and rather well at that. It was not just that they had worked together in the past. There was clearly a personal history at play.

"What we grew up together. It's a habit for Janie to smack me when she thinks I am being an idiot. You are so off base on that Carrie. Maura Dr. Isles barely tolerates Doyle. She only found out about their relationship when she had to do an autopsy on her half brother Colin. A brother she did not know she had. Imagine that having a body come in and running the DNA and then learning he is your little brother. To find you had biological family and that they had been murdered before you could know them. Then to have your biological father who was a wanted criminal show up, lie to you and then disappear before you could get any real answers about what was going on. This you learn after finding out that your brother was killed to draw the old man out of hiding. That Doyle stepped in to you safe because it's part of his code. It is hardly personal." Joey explained. "It's more a matter of possessiveness."

"Still there is a lot of money in the Irish mob." Harper said."It would tempt anyone. I doubt medical examiners make all that much money. Why would she look away when Doyle needed help."

"I make a respectful salary Agent Harper. I am one of the highest paid M.E. in the nation appointed personally by the governor of the state. However I don't need the meager funds I get paid."

"Really Doctor," She looked over the doctor's designer outfit with contempt. "Is that why you are wearing designer shoes and an outfit off a Paris runway? Daddy must keep you in style."

Maura flinched she absolutely hated discussing her family's wealth. To her discussing money was crass. She spent most of what she made on charity. While she enjoyed wearing designer clothing and lived in a nice area she was not extravagant with her wealth.

Jane glared and moved into the Agents space. "Yes the Dr. Isles real father does take good care of her. He insists she dresses well and just so you know even I know that outfit came from Malian Agent Harper. Before you accuse Dr. Isle of being dirty you should do your research on her and her family, you should know the Isles family one of the Brahminin of Boston. Dr. Isles' family is very wealthy one of the richest in the world. She hardly needs Paddy's money. It is little more than pocket change to her."

Harper blushed at Jane's rebuke. "That does not disregard emotional ties."

"I have not seen Patrick Doyle since Jane shot him last year." Maura said. "I have no emotional connection to him he held a gun on me and the detective. He merely donated part of my genetic makeup. I happen to love my adopted family. Now if we are done discussing my personal life I think we should look for Charles Hoyt before he kills again. I am still rather annoyed that the FBI could not keep that mad man in custody. I would like to catch him before he turns Boston into his hunting grounds again or before the various factions in the city turn it upside down looking for him."

"Doctor Isles has a valid point. Now let's get back on track here." Agent Dean said. He gave his fellow agents a hard look. Joey merely rolled his eyes at that. Harper glared. She was not happy about this situation at all. It was going to complicate things considerably. Washington should have warned her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don Marco and Paddy looked around the warehouse. Their men had cleared it and found little. While they could confirm Hoyt had used the location there was not a lot to suggest he was planning on returning. Both knew they had found it too easily. Doyle watched as his long time ally looked around. Even his superior senses gave them few clues.

"They were here and Hoyt was likely injured. Nothing to serious but I can smell his blood here." He moved over to a trash bin and opened it up. Inside there was a torn set of prison overhauls. They had some blood on the sleeves and legs. "He probably scraped his hands and legs in the crash. The other blood is from his kills. He was not too careful with them. Then again he intended to dump the overhauls. The other cloths probably belong to his apprentice. At least we can get the apprentice's general size from this outfit."

"He looks to be around 6 foot 3 or four. Those boots are size 12." Don Marco said. "I cannot believe they simply left these items behind." There is a lot of forensic evidence the police could use."

"Hoyt won't care as he is already in prison for life and the apprentice probably thought he could come back and clean the scene up later." Doyle said. "This place is not a typical location Hoyt would use."

"That makes sense I suppose. I wonder who this apprentice is? He seems to confident and certain to be submissive to Hoyt."

"I don't like this Luc. See what your contacts can find. Is it possible he is part of your community?" Don Marco asked uneasy.

"Possible yes, probable I am not so sure? I can't see one of my kind following a human even one like Hoyt. However he could be a half breed of some sort."

"Now that could be a problem for Maura and Jane." Doyle said. "So are we calling this in? I mean it is evidence they could use. Maura might be able to use that fancy data base of hers to track this apprentice."

"Helping the police Doyle?" Don Marco asked clearly amused. He noted his Irish counterpart looked pained at the suggestion. However the pride Doyle had in his daughter was clear as well. "I suppose I should help Janie catch these killers. Though I would prefer to end them myself on general principles, I really do not like that this Hoyt dared harm my blood."

"Oh on that I agree." Paddy said. "However knowing our girls they will want to catch these mad men. My Maura will want to lock them up. In this case I think the detective might be the more practical. She would shoot them. Though I do have some hope for my daughter as she called me and asked I attend to this animal." He smiled at that.

"A true family bonding moment," Lucas said with a smirk. "So who calls it in?"

"It's your warehouse Marco."Paddy said please to hand the informing of the police to his Italian counterpart.

The Don frowned but pulled out his phone and made the call as he and the others left the building. As much as he wanted to burn it down for having sheltered Hoyt Paddy was right the cops could use the evidence. I must be getting old he thought.

The phone rang in the captain's office.

Sean picked it up. "Cavanah here how can I help you?"

"Captain I have some information for you and your detectives."

Cavanah hit the speaker phone he recognized the voice and decided he had better share this information. "Please go ahead sir."

There was a low chuckle. "I assume I am on speaker phone?"

"Yes Don Marco you are, what do I owe the pleasure of this call too?"

The others froze at that.

"Well Captain I have been informed that some criminals broke into and used one of my warehouses. As a law abiding citizen I thought perhaps I should report it."

"I see, where is this warehouse?"

"Dock 7 the address is 2155 George. The Warehouse is currently not in use."

"I see, thank you for that information. I assume the crime scene has not been compromised?" Cavanah said.

"Only in that we checked it out. We could not have Boston's finest walking into a trap now could we. That would be poor manners. We have no intention of allowing that monster to run free any longer than necessary he will not be allowed to hunt in Boston impunity. We will stop him if we can if not well perhaps your people can."

Jane snorted at that. "Really since when do you care about the police Don Marco and who is the we?"

"Now detective you don't think I would let Don Marco have all the fun on this hunt do you?" Doyle asked. "That bastard laid hands on my daughter his life is mine do I catch him first. I thought I told you to keep Maura safe and to keep that animal in chains?"

Jane blushed at that rebuke. She had promised Doyle. "Well Sorry the feds wanted Hoyt to testify on some drug case. He's supposed to turn evidence on the dealers in the federal system. I thought you and the Don had that trade under control." It was her turn to chide the Mobsters?

"Well there always are upstarts Janie." Don Marco replied. He smiled when he heard his granddaughter growl. "However your point is well made. Doyle stop grinning she right we did let it get out of hand."

"Only my family gets to call me Janie." She said.

Doyle laughed loudly at the rebuke. Amused that Jane did not know the truth, however he had no intention of getting shot so he said nothing. The Don was determined to protect her. He had to admit he should have been less impulsive it would have kept Maura safer. Oh well water under the bridge now.

"You belong to us Jane. You and Maura are the best of us. We may be criminals but we can take pride in your skills. You do our communities proud. We protect them the old way and you the new." Doyle said. "Maura is the best thing I ever did. She is worth her weight in gold."

Jane nodded at that. Doyle was right Maura was worth more than gold. "So the address then you old reprobates, or do we have to come down and tear the place apart! I know you all have an idea where they went."

The various officers' eyes grew wide at Jane's mocking tone. Even Maura was surprised. She could not believe Jane was chiding the mobsters.

Carrie Harper watched in shock. Rizzoli had guts or she was a fool. There was no way she could be that confident that the leaders of the two largest crime families would not take offence and retaliate for her lack of respect.

"You should show some respect to your elders Jane Clementine." Don Marco chided. "How would your mother feel about that language? Or your Nonna I know they taught you better."

Jane blushed. "You have to be worthy of the respect Don. Mafia bosses are not due my respect. Nonna would likely not be pleased but then she thought you were charming for some odd reason."

The Don laughed at Jane contrition. "She was a fine lady Jane, I am sorry all we have is the warehouse for now. There is some evidence here you could use. Nothing to track them with, we will keep in touch if we learn anything Captain we will pass it on because as we said we are law abiding citizens."

Jane nodded. She believed the first part about her grandmother the second part not so much.

Carrie Harper wondered if Rizzoli was crazy baiting the mobsters like that. She was also now convinced that she and Dr. Isles had a far closer relationship to those two men then they were saying. Her bosses were right the Boston Police Department and Medical Examiner's office was compromised. Now all she had to do was prove it. She was now glad she had leaked the route of the transfer. It was a shame about the guards but cleaning up this department was far more important than few lives. Besides Shanahan was Irish and likely connected to Doyle. She would catch him and the elusive mob boss. It would make her career to catch him, Don Marco and Hoyt. Proving the BPD was compromised along with agents Grant and Dean was just gravy.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**11\. Part 11 An other annoying Brother.**

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to their wonderful creator and the corporations.

January 24, 2016

Hoyt's Last Mistake

Part 11

Carrie Harper back peddled. She had absolutely no tolerance for anyone in authority who was dirty. She had been assigned this investigation because of her reputation as incorruptible. However she realized she may have overreacted. It was just the vibe she was getting from these people was strange. There was definitely a history here between them all. "I'm sorry I was out of line."

"Yes you were Special Agent Harper." Maura said. "However I do understand that this must have come as surprise. It did to me. I have always been aware that I was adopted. However it was not until the death of my half brother Collin that I learned the truth about who my biological father was and many years later that I leaned about my mother. I met Patrick Doyle when he came to identify Colin. He introduced himself as Mr. Selsi I had already learned Colin was my brother but I had no idea of who he was in the criminal sense until the DNA testing came back from CODUS. He later kidnapped me to protect me from the man who had murdered Colin. It did cause some issues here at the Boston Police Department. However they cleared me of any wrong doing."

"I understand Doctor, as I said I apologize for overreacting. I just was shocked at all the connections between you all."

"Yes well Agent Dean was looking for Doyle. He also helped us find Hoyt the first time." Jane explained."Joey and I went to school together and have been in the BPD together before he went to Washington D. C. we don't even think about it anymore. Joey may be a pain but he is family and Dean well he's a close collage/friend it simply is."

"Yes I suppose that makes sense, I've just been bitten in the ass to many times by corruption." Carrie said trying to make nice. There was no doubt in her mind these people were compromised but she would need to play it close to her vest to prove it.

"I suppose that this can seem a little confusing." Jane said. "So would you like to follow us to the warehouse?" She offered an olive branch because Maura gave her puppy dog eyes.

Joey laughed and leaned over to Dean and said. "Maura has her so whipped."

"Yeah whipped and now I don't feel so bad." Dean said with a grin. "It so explains why none of us stood a chance. I wonder if we should clue Casey in?"

Jane head shot up and she glared at them. She and Maura were not even official yet and their secret was out. She folded her arms and glared at the men. Both chuckled amused.

This time it was Maura who smacked Joey. "Stop teasing Jane. You to agent Dean or do I need to smack you as well?"

He raised his hands in surrender. "What it's a compliment to your doctor?"

Maura glared. She had no idea why the men were so amused at the idea of her and Jane in a relationship. She did not seem to understand that the men were both impressed and jealous and that both thought that she and Jane were some of the most beautiful women they had ever seen.

"Really that is what you to Neanderthals are honing in on?" Jane said.

They laughed. Clearly amused at her annoyance.

"Jane both Agent Dean and Grant are members of the Homo Sapien species." Maura said.

"Come on Maura I'll explain in the car. You three can come but I am so not driving you. I am sure you know the way Joey."

"Yeah Janie I do."

She rolled her eyes and decided Joey really was the annoying brother she never wanted.

TBC…

 **12\. Part 12**

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to their wonderful creator and the corporations.

January 24, 2016

Hoyt's Last Mistake

Part 12

Maura could not quite believe Jane was letting Agent Grant get off so easily. However she knew Jane was not quite certain about agent Harper so perhaps that had something to do with it. She climbed into her Prius and buckled up. She waited until Jane pushed the seat back. They had a substantial height difference. She smiled at the look of annoyance that crossed Jane's face. However she said nothing. She was still trying to figure out the Neanderthal comment. Jane settled in and turned on the car. She carefully backed out and headed toward the docks. It was clear she was thinking deeply.

"Maura I never knew Paddy worked with Don Marco. It seems like that a strange mix to me. When I was younger the Irish and Italian mobs seemed to be rivals. I don't understand any of this."

"Perhaps it is as Paddy said Jane. He simply did not want to have an issue with Don Marco and Don Marco does not like that Hoyt tried to use his territory for his hideout. Perhaps that type of activity goes against his code of conduct." Maura said she seemed to be thinking it through.

"I don't know. I mean I'd like to think that. I also have to admit Don Marco a decent enough sort. I mean he looked out for the kids in his area. He would not let pushers come in. I guess in someways he's old school mob. But he is mob and not a good man."

"Maybe Jane but let's face it Hoyt makes most criminals uneasy. I understand Paddy is going to hunt him to protect me and perhaps even you and I suppose he could have worked out a deal with the Italians but it seems strange to me that the head of the Italian mob is dealing with this. He does have a son who is by all accounts set to succeed him. Maybe this is his last act. Perhaps he wishes to redeem his name a little by helping save a police officer and in doing so gain some good will?"

"I don't know Maura but you know I almost hope they find Hoyt first. Because If I find the son of a bitch he is dead, I am not taking him back in this time." Jane said."I can't do it Maura."

Maura covered her hand with her own. "I would never ask you to. Frankly I am hoping for the same. Hoyt's used up his last chance with us. I never thought I would be grateful my biological father was a stone cold killer but in this case…..I'll not find any proof he did it."

Jane nodded. "I'll help burry the bodies. No in this case Paddy gets a pass hell I'll even buy the first round and dinner."

Maura nodded. Jane was an honest cop but everyone had their limits and Hoyt had pushed them both past their own.

"So did you see that coming?" Joey asked.

"Nope, never in a million years though I suppose it does make sense. Maura been tied to her side since Hoyt." Gabriel Dean said."I never expected it though. I mean Maura dated a lot of different men."

Carrie sat in the back and listened to the two men talk. She had a lot of catching up to do if she was to make her cases. She still had to find Charles Hoyt and save him. She needed him to testify and her gut told her none of the other officers of the law cared if he was caught alive and healthy. If she did not miss her guess she would say all three were hoping one of the mobsters would kill him. That she could not allow. Though catching them trying would be a feather in her cap. She listened and realized that the men seemed to think Rizzoli and Isles were in a relationship. She sat back and wondered what that would mean for the case? Were the women compromised? Her gut said yes but she was still concerned that this whole department controlled by the Irish Mob and that the city of Boston was at risk. That was not something she was going to allow.

TBC….

 **13\. Part 13**

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to their wonderful creator and the corporations.

Thursday, March 10, 2016

Hoyt's Last Mistake

Part 13

Charles Hoyt leaned back and watched the news. It was interesting to see the authorities run around like chicken with their heads cut off. He sipped his tea and ate the scone his partner had brought in. It was not bad actually.

He listened as the BPD went on about how the public would be safe if they just followed some simple safety rules. He could not believe how naïve the public were. As if they were ever really safe. There were killers out there. He nibbled his scone and considered his plans. His new apprentice was different. He was far more independent then those he had mentored in the past. It was a little annoying.

However he was skilled with a blade and ruthless when needed. Hoyt decided he would keep him around for a bit even if the bastard had the gall to keep a woman. Upon consideration his plan had merit but it left him alone for far too long. Hoyt hated being alone. He had not really minded being confined all that much other than being alone. He had hated that part a lot. He was used to interacting with others if only on a superficial way.

Oh well he could still have that. Thank god for the internet. He set his scone down and pulled out the tablet he had found. A few minutes later he logged into Fifty Lashes on a Red Rose. It was a bondage dating site.

He knew he would soon find his next play things. Perhaps he would not even bother taking his student. After all the fool was off banging his whore if he wanted to be in on the fun he should be here.

The house was nicer than anything she had ever lived in. It was a dream come true and it scared her. She had never met someone like him before. Even before her life as a Whore she had never really believed in fairytales. Once in the life any such dreams faded away.

The most one could hope for was half decent jons and a pimp who would protect you if only for the profit end of it. However she had been lucky so far. Now maybe she met a guy she could spend time with. Dixie hoped so.

Pete came into the house. He was carrying several bags of groceries. "Hey baby how are you settling in?"

"This place is great. I've never been to a place so nice. My folks are just regular folks. We never had anything this fancy and nice." Dixie said as she took the bags from Pete's arms.

"Let me help you. Wow there a lot of stuff here. I can cook; nothing all fancy but I can make some simple meals. Mum insisted we all learn how to cook a little she said we needed to be able to feed ourselves."

"It sounds like your mums a wise lady. I have to admit I am glad. I can cook and I intended to take a cooking class one day but so far I've not had the time. I do like slicing and dicing veggies though. I saw this show once where the chef made all these fancy designs made me actually want to eat the veggies at least with some dip. I'm normally a meat and potatoes type guy. I don't like all that fancy crap."

Dixie smiled and it made Pete grin. It was so genuine and real. He could see she was excited by the simple groceries he had brought home. She so did not want that fancy French crap his ex-wife had been so into nor did she seem to want to eat that raw fish stuff. Dixie was real and he was glad he had decided to keep her.

"So how does fried chicken sound for dinner?"  
Dixie asked as she set a package of chicken down.

"Southern styled I hope."

"Well Peter I don't know how to make anything else." Dixie said. "I hope you don't mind. I can learn to make other things for you if you have favorites?" She sounded unsure and scared.

Her innocence touched him. Pete walked over and pulled her into his arms. "Hey baby girl just do your best and be honest with me. That is all I want ok."

"Sure Pete, so fried chicken, biscuits and gravy with maybe some home fries to go with and corn on the cob?"

"Sounds like a meal made in heaven." Pete said and he put the thought of killing aside as he helped Dixie get ready to make dinner. Hoyt could just stay in. He really should lay low for a while anyway.

Ccccccccccccccccc

Sean Cavanah knew this case was going to be a bitch. He was glad Rizzoli had not taken the Fed's head off but he was under no illusions that this would not blow up eventually. He cursed the brain trust at headquarters that wanted the feds involved. It never went well or worked out. It was going to be complicated because of Doyle and Marco's involvement. He cursed at that. He would love nothing more than to shoot Doyle but he would hold off for now. Damn it the mobster might actually prove useful and he hated that idea. One day however, one day there would be a reckoning.

FFFFFFFFFFFF

Paddy and Don Marco were waiting for a report from their seconds. They had people out searching the city for any trace of Hoyt and his partner. Both men were not known to be patient however they waited sipping drinks with the Master of the city.

"I have feelers out we will find these mad men."  
"We appreciate your assistance Lucas. I know that this is a human concern but it is worrying that such men are out and endangering the public as well as our families." Don Marco said.

The master of the city leaned back. "I am pleased that you brought this to my attention Don Marco, your majesty. While these men are human as far as we know it could draw the Council's attention if it escalates. I am sure none of us with to deal with those British pricks."

He sipped a hot mug of blood. "They would likely make a mess and blame our kind. Something I would be most annoyed with. I find it ironic that these humans are always calling us monsters. "

"Yes the council does not see the human evil." Paddy agreed. "I often think they hunt our kind because it excuses their own evil."

Lucas snorted and then went set his mug down. He rose and paced a moment. "What will you do with Hoyt and his apprentice? I do not think capturing them and returning them to the police is a wise course of action."

"I don't care about his apprentice accept that he got Hoyt out. In a way I am glad because it gives me a chance to end the bastard. He had endangered my daughter and Detective Rizzoli for far too long."

"Why did you not have him killed in prison?" Lucas asked.

"I could not reach him. The guards were not willing to look the other way. They had become very circumspect because of the last apprentice." Paddy said looking very concerned.

"That was a very big problem because they would not even help us end that sick monster." Don Marco said.

"Yes I can see them being more careful. Ironic when ending that man would be in the entire world's best interest." Lucas said.

"Yes it would and we won't be returning Hoyt to the police. The apprentice is not really our concern unless he harms our family. He may survive to be put into jail." Paddy said.

"Yes I can work with that." Lucas said. "With luck we will find them and keep the council out of our city."

"I can drink to that." Don Marco said sipping his scotch.

TBC…

 **14\. Part 14**

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to their wonderful creator and the corporations.  
Wednesday, April 20, 2016  
Hoyt's Last Mistake  
Part 14

Hoyt slipped out. He was bored. He understood that his apprentice was setting up his own alibi and while it annoyed him he did understand. His newest apprentice was seen as a law abiding citizen and it did give them room to maneuver.

He was really angry at the fact that the boy had taken in a woman. That could and likely would complicate matters. Hoyt did not understand why Peter did not just fuck the bitch then kill her. It would have easily muddied the waters a bit and made it easier for them to taunt the detective and the medical examiner.

One more thing that annoyed him deeply Jane was happy. It had been clear for sometime that the BPD detective was not thinking about him. That was unacceptable to Hoyt.

He was the SURGEN the best at what he did and he wanted no demanded that the one who got away thought about him at all times.

While he knew Jane had saved his other plaything he did not really care about her. She was one of the sheep.

Hunting her had been no real challenge and he really did not care she escaped. In time he would hunt her and end her but it would be at a time of his choosing.

No he was pissed that Rizzoli had moved on. Detective First Class Jane C. Rizzoli was no mere sheep. She was a wolf and Alpha and he wanted her as his ultimate trophy.

Charles Hoyt had also been deeply impressed with Doctor Maura D. Isles. That one had brains and guts. It also annoyed him that a woman had become a doctor while he was refused that honor. He had done all he was supposed to do. So what if he liked corpses. It was not as if he fondled a living patient.

Who cared about the dead? He also had not liked she was calm and competent and almost as unemotional as he was. If ever there was a female version of himself it was Maura Isles and it pissed him off that Jane Rizzoli chose her over him. It was as if she did not see that the so called "Good Doctor" was merely a pale female imitation of himself.

He wondered down toward the seedier side of Boston. The night life here was not considered all that respectable and it was simple enough to lose oneself.

There were also the demon bars and dives and no human would enter that willingly. He knew he was safe enough there. He slipped into a local "Billies" which was a knock off version of the main demon franchise "Willies" he could use a drink and maybe a bit of love.

Vampires of the female persuasion were always fun to play with. Not to mention they dusted easily and then there was no muss no fuss. He just wanted a quiet uncomplicated evening.

He did not even need to worry about being turned or killed as Boston's Master had a catch and release policy. Too bad it only applied to the vampires. He laughed at that as he boldly walked into Billies. He followed no one's rules but his own and no one not even a Master Vampire would be allowed to tell him what to do.

The news was not good.

Jane tossed the remote down with some frustration.

Maura came over and wrapped her arms around her beloved detective. "You and the boys will catch Hoyt. Let it go for now come sit down I have heated up dinner. Your mother sent over some spaghetti and meat balls. It smells divine and I have a very nice bottle to go with it along with some homemade bread sticks. There is even a nice salad to help with digestion. Jane worrying yourself sick and not eating will only let that bastard win."

Jane spun around and kissed her beloved hard on the mouth. Food was the last thing on her mind. She was so scared that this time Hoyt and his apprentice would somehow get to her family, get to and hurt Maura.

That thought made her livid and she so wanted to kill the bastard. She broke the kiss breathing hard. "I'm sorry I was so rough, it's just, I can't lose you. I just found you and this is to important to me to lose to Hoyt."

Maura rested her head against Jane's and sighed content. Yes the kiss was harsh and yes dinner was getting cold but damn what a kiss. She pulled Jane closer and gave her the comfort of her arms.

She was so very vital to Maura's sanity and life.

"I know but worrying about what has not happened will do us no good. Baby we will find and stop Hoyt or Doyle will. Do not forget he has Don Marco's aid. Now I will be the first to admit I don't know why the Italian Mob is working with the Irish Mob but for once I am not going to question it. I am going to thank God and hope that between all of us we can stop Hoyt and his apprentice and move on with our lives."

"I hope Maura but I am so worried he will come after you or Ma, Frankie, Tommy and Lydia or the rest of the people we love. He is a sick bastard and I so don't want him to keep popping up and disrupting our lives." Jane said. "I know we sent them away but still...he could chase them."

"He won't, we will stop him." Maura said as she made a mental not to call Paddy and Don Marco and see what she could do to help them. She also made a note to call her mother and Hope to warn them to be careful. It was simply bad timing that all were in the city now.

She knew Jane had a point Hoyt would try to mess with their minds and their family and friends could well become his prey. Her father and mother as well would be at the most risk. Perhaps she could get them all out of town and have body guards hired? At least Angela and Tommy and Lydia were safe with little T.J.

Hoyt sipped his drink and watched as several female vampires wandered in. He winked at them and motioned for them to come on over. They were clearly looking for someone to play with. Well he was in a mood to oblige.

Vincent Korsak fed his animals and headed back inside his house. He wondered how this latest case was going to affect the squad. He still could not believe that the Feds had allowed Hoyt out and that he had once more escaped.

He sighed as he set down the bag of dog food and headed inside. In his mud room he pulled off his shoes and dirty work cloths and headed for the shower.

He still could not believe he had found this house. While it still needed work it and the property it was on was perfect for his rescue. He showered quickly and grabbed his clean cloths dressing and heading into his kitchen.

There he was shocked to find Don Marco and Paddy Doyle setting up five plates of food.

"Hello Detective. I know we were not invited but we did bring dinner. We thought it best to discuss this here away from prying eyes." Doyle said.

Korsak sighed and said. "Give me a beer then." While he was not happy to find them in his home he was not so foolish as to risk a confrontation.

Besides in this case he was actually glad the mobsters were here. They had eyes and ears in parts of the city that no cop could get information from. He wanted Hoyt enough not to care that they were criminals.

He still cursed himself for not double tapping Hoyt back when he first saved Jane. He took the beer and a stool. "So what's for dinner?"

Don Marco chuckled and decided he liked this detective. He could see why Doyle respected him so. He was a good honest caring officer of the law but he had balls and common sense something very rare in the present day BPD.  
"Just some subs I am afraid. We did not want to bring to much food in."

Korsak nodded. "Well thanks anyway. So what brings you gentlemen to my home?" He took a drink. He figured he was going to need it.

The four men laughed and Korsak wondered why his life had gotten so insane that he was actually thinking of working with the top Mobs of Boston for the good of his friends and family hell for the good of the whole city?

TBC….

 **15\. Part 15**

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to their wonderful creator and the corporations.

Thursday, April 21, 2016

Hoyt's Last Mistake

Part 15

Vincent Korsak believed himself to be a good man and an honest cop. He had never taken a bribe nor had he traded favors all that much. He had been with the BPD for over 25 years and loved every insane minute of the job. In all that time he had never been the kind of officer who believed in shooting first and asking questions later. He had always done his level best to follow department policies when dealing with those men and women he had to bring in. He was a kind man who never tried to belittle or hurt the suspects. He tried to follow the idea that all people were innocent until proven guilty even when he knew damned well they did the crime. He even tried to help some rehabilitate and go on to be productive citizens.

However this case was different it always had been. Charles Hoyt was one of the most prolific and evil serial killers Boston had ever seen. Even the Boston Strangler did not make Vince want to shoot him on sight. However Hoyt was his definition of un-redeemable and evil.

Korsak knew full well he would gladly shoot the bastard in the middle of the Boston Commons and never blink an eye over it. He would gladly spend the rest of his life behind bars to end the bastard and he had a feeling his partner Barry Frost felt the same way. He knew Jane and Frankie Rizzoli did.

It was why he did not get angry or attempt to remove the mobsters and their guests from his home. It was why he accepted the meal they brought and the beer. Hell it was a damned fine beer but he had to wonder how Paddy and Don Marco knew his favorite brand. He drank it at home because it was expensive and the Dirty Robber rarely carried it. Instead he usually had a more common brand. He chuckled at that. Jane would so tease him if she ever learned he liked the custom made brew.

"Ok so now that we all have a plate why don't you gentlemen let me know what you have found."

Don Marco smiled at this and Doyle laughed outright. Marco Franco glared not liking the lack of respect the cop was giving his father however he said nothing as he could see his father and Paddy Doyle were merely amused at this detective's guts.

He supposed that Vincent Korsak got a pass as he had saved his niece's life and because he had been willing to bend the rules to keep Maura Isles safe. He was a good man who was willing to meet with them to save those he considered family. That was a code Marco could respect.

"We have been tearing up the city. However Hoyt is not in any of the normal places we would expect to find him." Doyle said. "Don Marco and Marco have been very intent on getting information and we along with our ally Mitchell have all posted 25,000 dollar reward that makes it an even 75,000 dollar reward for information on the bastard. Plus we have also offered on favor to be collected at a later date."

Vincent was stunned the money was impressive but. "I see, why? I understand why you might wish to post such a reward Paddy but why would Marco and Don Marco and Mitchell match your funds and a favor I have never heard of that happening before."

Doyle looked at Don Marco and his son. Both nodded and then looked at Mitchell who sighed and said. "Go ahead tell him. It might come out and it would be best if someone close to the investigation in the know. Korsak can be trusted."

"Tell me what?" Vince asked as he took a long drink having a very bad feeling that he was going to need it.

"Well detective you have a favor to call one day from me already." Marco said. "I believe my father and Doyle also would give you one and probably Mitchell?"

The tall dark man nodded. "Yes of course he saved Janie for us. That worth a favor or three she is a spirited young lady and Alexander would be very proud of her."  
Korsak nearly choked on his drink. "Alexander, as in Alexander Roman Marco, what does your dead son have to do with this?"

"Alexander was Jane's biological father. He and Angela were very close once upon a time. I had high hopes that she would marry my son who was trying to court her. However he was killed by the Russians before that could happen and Frank Rizzoli stepped in and claimed her hand and my Niece."

Korsak almost fell flat on his face at this news. It had been shocking enough for Maura to be connected to Paddy but Jane being a Franco and the first born grandchild was big. He looked at the men and realized this was why they were working together. Of course Mitchell was a wild card. The man had lots of connections and often went by several alias' but he was clean as far as the BPD knew. However his connections ran as high as the Isles. This was going to be an issue. "So what is Jane to you Lucas?" He still could not believe the so called Master of the city had his face covered. That made no sense. Then again he had heard the man was allergic to the sun. So maybe that was why?

"Family detective not that I am going to explain how but I will say my connection runs through Angela."

Korsak looked at Mitchell, Lucas whatever he called himself and knew he was not trying to lie. However he was not being totally forth coming either. However given his age he could not be Angela's father but maybe he was a brother or something. It hardly mattered. What did matter was that Janie and Maura were now very connected to some very powerful people who were not exactly on the side of angels. Of course given Hoyt was the devil maybe it was a good thing. Sometimes it took a devil to track and end one.

"Fair enough one thing we can all agree on is Hoyt and his damned apprentice must be found and dealt with."

"We agree detective which is why we are here. We understand the FBI has poked its crooked nose into this. Worse yet you have a Carrie Harper involved. She is not what she seems and she is hell bent on making a name for her-self and is not above walking over bodies to do so." Marco said.

"Yeah that's Janie's impression as well. We will try to keep the Feds out of it but no promises. I think it would be best if Marco and Don Marco came in to be interviewed as it was your warehouse. I wish you could come in too Paddy but they arrest you for certain."

"I know Vince and if I have to I will turn myself in but for now I can do more good free. Marco and Mitchell are going to be speaking with the other families and gangs about this no one wants this animal to have free run of the city. It is bad for business and will likely draw some unwanted attention as well."

"What kind?" Vince asked.

"The kind that would turn the city inside out to find him," Mitchell explained. "It would not be a peaceful search and let me tell you I so don't want to have to go to New York to avoid them."

"Yeah, I so agree." Marco said. "I mean I'd so rather deal with the Russians."

Vince froze and knew whatever or whoever the mob feared might come was dangerous enough that they all thought of relocating at least for a bit and that was a scary thought. He resolved to help the men sitting in his home. He might not like their business or their ethics but they were Janie and Maura's family and one did what one had to for family.

They were stepping up and with luck they could and would end Hoyt. Something Korsak wished he had done all those years ago. However he do what he had to and to hell with the consequences. Jane was the daughter he wished he had and Maura was fast joining that place.

He loved them both dearly. Never in all of his service as a soldier or police officer had he cared so deeply for his partners or their mates. Yes he knew the two were together or at least on the way to being a couple. No way was he letting Hoyt ruin their chances of happiness and if working with the mob was the price well then so be it. He knew his partners felt the same and in this one case only so did Sean. So Doyle was a dead man waking.

Carrie Harper tossed her suit jacket on the second bed. She was just glad the other two agents on this case were male. She so hated sharing rooms.

She kicked off her shoes and loosened her top button as she sat on the bed. She pulled the room phone to her and called for a late meal. She would eat while she reviewed the files.

Clearly not doing so was a big mistake. She had stepped in it big time and now had to back pedal not something she liked to do. So now she was playing catch up and with luck she find a way to prove the allegations that had been made as well as catch Hoyt and the various mobsters. She was also hoping to find the Master of the city.

Her great uncle had reminded her of the dangers on their last phone call and he hoped she find news on the Master of the city so a team could come in and end the bastard. Carrie was also supposed to scout out the local slayers and coven. However that would need to wait for the moment. Of course if she could find a way to point Hoyt at them and have him deal with the slayers and witches all the better. If only he hunted single young women it would be so much simpler. At least she gotten through that packet before arriving in Boston. Who knew the one her partners gave her was just as important. Oh well what was done was done and she make it work.

TBC…..

 **16\. Part 16**

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Rizzoli and Isles,or BTVS they belong to their wonderful creator and the corporations.

Thursday, April 21, 2016

Hoyt's Last Mistake

Part 16

Maura watched as Jane nibbled her dinner. At least I got her to come over and eat something. Her best friend was clearly not going to be taking very good care of herself for the foreseeable future something that was worrying to the good doctor. Fortunately for Jane she had Maura to look out for her. Well Maura and her mother.

Not that Maura would not have made dinner herself but given the situation she spent as much time at the department as Jane had. So cooking was not a priority.

However Angela Rizzoli had once more saved them when she dropped off dinner. Also for once she had beaten a hasty retreat. Perhaps she was finally learning to give her daughter space or maybe it was because Jane had mentioned Doyle and Don Marco.

A topic that for some odd reason made Angela uncomfortable and eager to escape to the guest house for the night, whatever reason it was just the two of them. Maura wondered if there would be more intimacy. It was very enjoyable and as much as she hated the idea of it she thank Hoyt for that just before she killed the bastard.

"Hey Maur you look a million miles away?" Jane said. "Are you ok?"

"Yes of course Jane I was just thinking."  
Jane grinned at that. "Oh what about, it seemed so serious. If I have to put Hoyt aside for dinner so do you."

"Well yes, that would help our digestion I am sure, I was just thinking how surprising it was that Angela did not try to stay." Maura explained no way was she admitting her desire for more kisses. Well at least not yet.

Jane nodded and said. "Yeah, it was strange. Ma never runs out like that. I was sure she'd be doing the helicopter thing but she just dropped dinner and skedaddled. I mean I just mentioned Doyle and the Franco's and she was off. Weird. I mean she was willing to go catch that plane no questions asked and to take Lydia and Tommy with her. When does she ever do what I want so easily? Then again she is probably scared."

"Well I suppose we should eat before this wonderful food gets cold. We can discuss Angela's running out later." Maura said. "The food to good to let go cold because we are trying to puzzle that out, pour me a glass of wine please? With luck we will catch the bastard and move on."

"Yeah sure, in fact I think I'd like one too." Jane said forgoing her normal beer.  
Now that was a sure sign something was amiss. Maura thought.

The police escorted the Rizzoli's out of the city to the airport. They flew out on a private plane chartered by the Doctor.

It was a testament to how seriously they were all taking the threat that none of them questioned the request to relocate or the cost of the flight.

Normally they would always insist on paying their own way but this time safety of Lydia and the baby had to come first. Tommy watched his ma and could tell she was worried. However he not question her on it.

She tell him what it was in her own good time. He was not the best of the family nor the smartest but he could listen and he could offer unconditional support. It was what he was good at. He loved his family and seeing his mum and family safe and being a sounding board was something he could and would do.

Hell he done it for his pops and that one deserved support far less than his mum.

Angela looked out the plane's window. She could not believe that her past had caught up to her.

She sighed. I should tell Janie she thought. No Frank been an ass lately but he was a good father for most of her childhood and to be fair he tried. He did all he promised. How can I tell Janie that her father was a mobster?

How can I tell her that I always loved Alexander and that Frank was always my second choice and that he finally got tired of that fact? How can I tell her she is really a Franco and that she is the heiress to the Don? I wonder if Don Marco would have let me keep Janie if he knew that his son and I really were married and that Alexander had been going to see about moving them away from Boston?

No best they never learn that. Best to remember Janie is a police officer and not a member of the Italian Mob. Though I suppose if she was then the two families could unite. Angela grinned at that and wondered what the two top mob families would make of Janie and Maura finally figuring it out and getting together. Well at least Hoyt was good for something. Oh Alex I wish you were here. Janie needs you so.I need you I miss you.

Charles Hoyt let the two vampires take him to their room. He was looking forward to this. He felt the one nibble on his neck and he smiled. Yes blood would flow and he did not even mind some might be his.

Then again that would make this all the sweeter. Perhaps he would not stake the vamps. Maybe Pete had a point there was no way they needed to be celibate and he had been locked up a long time.

Something to think on and consider after he was done playing with the vampires, no point in rushing his choices was there.

The two vampires led the human away. He reeked of evil and was charming. He eagerly bared his neck. Maybe he would be some fun and maybe they could consider turning him. Hoyt was almost dark enough to be a vampire.

Denise and Mono were both bored with their normal clients and both desired a childe. Besides the Master of the city would never know if they left after, they were both kind of sick of his rules anyway.

Twenty minutes later they were both crying out in pleasure. Yep they were definitely going to see about keeping this one. He was a dark bastard just the kind of lover they both loved and best yet he liked to watch as well. He was perfect.

Sean Cavanah poured himself a large drink. He tossed his tie on the couch and sat down. He had a long hard day.

Made worse by the fact that he actually wanted to have Doyle's help. When had that happened? Hell he lost one family maybe if Doyle saved Jane and Maura ….maybe he could finally forgive the evil prick. Nope never happening but maybe he not shoot him. If he saved the two women he thought of as his own family.

Of course Doyle hooking up and partnering with the Italian mob was going to complicate matters as were the Feds. He took a long drink. Those bastards are so going to be a pain in our ass he thought. I wonder if I could get them sent back to D.C.?

Nope they were here to stay now if only he could keep Rizzoli from killing them. He drank his drink and poured another. Rizzoli was not the only one with nightmares.

TBC….

 **17\. Part 16**

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Rizzoli and Isles,or BTVS they belong to their wonderful creator and the corporations.

Thursday, April 21, 2016

Hoyt's Last Mistake

Hoyt's Last Mistake

Part 17

Agent Gabriel Dean was not overly thrilled with having to share a room with Joey Grant. The two men had been rivals for a long time. However both had lost out to Maura Isles and oddly enough that was a bonding moment. While they might never become the best of friends that event changed things up. It also did not hurt that Jane had treated them both like family. Ok it was a weird dysfunctional family but it was ok with them. They sat down in their suite and sipped their coffee as they worked out how to proceed. Carrie Harper had most certainly fouled the waters a bit. Of course that made them both seem reasonable and given Dean had shot Doyle that was a good thing.

Gabriel Dean knew he had screwed up when he followed Jane Rizzoli to that warehouse and he knew he had lost her as a romantic interest by that action. However he still felt it had been justified. He had been cleared in the shooting though he was the first to admit he fucked up. There was no way Paddy would have shot Jane. No he made a big mistake and the only worst one was Carrie's in letting Hoyt get away. He knew that to fix his relationship such as it was he had to help put the serial killer away or look the other way when Doyle or Marco ended him. Dean found he really had no problem with either option though the later would hardly bother him; not that he would not take in Doyle if given a chance but hey he was so not violating Jane or Maura's trust again to do so. He looked over at Joey who was setting up their plates. The Chinese they ordered looked great. He could hardly wait to eat. It had been a long day.

"So Joey what do you think is going on with the Mob bosses? I never knew they step up and help the police or the FBI." Dean said.

"Yeah well the mob in Boston well its old school Dean. The Irish and Italians don't get along. I am not gonna lie and say I get it or even approve of them working with us on this but it is better than if they tried to cause issues or if they were looking for Hoyt and his apprentice on their own. This is going to be difficult and messy enough. Frankly I almost pity Hoyt if either Don Marco, Marco or Doyle get him first. We might just shoot the bastard but those men well it won't be pretty."  
"I not sure I understand their interest. I mean yeah I told Carrie it was about being possessive of the city but somehow that doesn't quite ring true."

"Well it's about family." Joey said. "Whatever else you can say about the mob they value family. Doyle showed Don Marco and Marco respect by asking to look for Hoyt in their territory and he invoked parlay to do so. So the old timers they respect that. While Maura and Jane are not Don Marco's family the Rizzoli's have been in Boston a long time. I know Nonna Rizzoli and Nonna Marcella were friends with the elder Don.

He went to our parish and he has done a lot for the community in recent years. Since his eldest son Alexander was killed he has been out of the business for the most part." Joey said. "Marco too over and frankly he is going to skin Hoyt alive for this mess. He always seemed to look out for Janie. I think he was sweet on her or something no maybe he saw her as a little sister. I don't know but ever since Janie broke his car window with a baseball he always liked her."Joey said hoping to throw Dean off. No way he wanted the other agent to figure out Jane was related to the Mob.

"That makes a weird kind of sense. Rizzoli does grow on you." Gabriel said.  
"Yeah like a fungus." Joey replied as he grabbed some fortune cookies. He cracked on open. "Be ready be strong be true for fortune favors those loyal to family."

He sighed and Dean laughed well until he opened his own. "One mistake is forgiven a second shall prove fatal."

"Ok now that is just freaky." He said as he looked at Joey who merely laughed. "Yeah well freaky and Rizzoli and Isles go hand in hand."  
"Yeah think." Dean said as he tossed down the fortune cookie. Joey looked at the Numbers on both and decided what the hell he was getting a lottery ticket as they both almost mirrored each other.

Dixie and Peter ate dinner chatting as they sat in their new home. Dixie was smiling as Peter complimented her.

"Well it's my mama's chicken and its simple enough. It's more basq then southern but we liked it growing up. Daddy was basq and mama a southern bell. She adopted the chicken to fit daddy tastes."

Peter nodded. "Well it was a fine dinner Dixie." He got up and moved to her side. He pulled her up and kissed her lips gently. "Thank you it feels real."  
"Yeah sir it does." Dixie said smiling. Peter grinned enjoying her respect and the joy she had at the simple home he provided.

"Hey I was at work today and the local gym people came in. They handed out some flyers. I am thinking of joining and I thought you might like too as well. No pressure but hey if I keep eating like this I will weigh a ton. So I'll need to work out. I thought we could do it together. They also have Yoga classes. I'd like to learn that as my back sometimes hurts."

"Sure Pete. I like that. Ah when are the classes?" Dixie asked. "It would be nice to be able to spend time together in them. Plus I want to stay nice looking for you."  
Peter smiled as his plan began to fall in place. Soon he and Dixie would be seen as a couple. Respectable and normal, he gave her a quick kiss. "We can start whenever you wish. Now I think you wanted to call your folks today?"

"I can really?"

"Sure you need to stay in touch or they will worry. I don't want your pa coming after me with a shot gun now do I?"

Dixie giggled and wondered if maybe she wish that in time. After all her ma and pa had married by way of a shotgun as her grandpa was so not letting her pa slip away from her ma. "I'll call them in a little while." She said as she kissed Pete they could wait she so wanted to reward him for making her life seem like a dream.

TBC...

 **18\. Part 18**

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to their wonderful creator and the corporations.  
Thursday, April 21, 2016

Hoyt's Last Mistake

Part 18

The two vampires woke. The sun would rise soon and it would be unwise to be in this dwelling when that happened so they woke their human companion.  
Hoyt rolled over and smiled. It was a real smile because he had fun. Who knew fucking a vampire would be so rewarding. He grinned and said. "Ladies that was the best night of my life."  
They giggled like school girls and not the vampires they were.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself. So care to give us some breakfast or do you need to eat first we would not want you to get sick now?"

"Well I could do with a bite but I think it is far more vital you two eat. After all I can always go eat someplace later. So have a nibble." He offered a wrist to each and they grinned faces morphing out. They both loved the smile on his face and took long sips not too much however.

"So can I see you ladies again?" Hoyt asked. "Maybe I can even bring you something young and sweet to eat."

They laughed and said. "Of course darling we would like that. Now off with you Mr. Hoyt and get a nice big breakfast and lunch. You need to recharge the blood. You may be mortal but you are fun and we would hate to have you perish just yet."

He laughed and said "I can so do that. Maybe we can find a companion to play with. Not my apprentice or his woman though I'd love to be rid of her but someone young and sweet. I will see who I can find. The Russians are trying to move in so perhaps they will have someone young you can eat."

"Well if you are taking orders I'd love a nice young Mexican. Someone strong and handsome, someone we could break but not too soon." Denise said with a grin.  
"Maybe a pair so you both could play and I could watch. I am told your people are very skilled in the darker forms of pleasure.

"Oh we are baby, I learned from Angelus himself. Fortunately he got bored and left me in Dublin. I learned a lot but I'd have not lasted overly long." Denise said. "He was a handsome fellow but he was hard on his lovers."

Hoyt grinned this could be educational after all. He would not dust the vampires just yet. He leaned forward and kissed each on the forehead not caring their game faces were out. He then rose and gathered his clothing. He pulled out a few hundred Peter had left him and said. "Ladies I love to buy you something really nice but I am horrible at gift giving so please use this to find something or someone you like."

The vampire Denise grinned and nodded. "We will and you had best not be late Charles."

"I shall endeavor to meet you same time same place however the police do seem to be underfoot."

They nodded and took his burn phone and tapped in a number. "Call if you will be late."

He nodded and slipped out knowing they would leave soon to slumber. He left whistling happy and content. 'I so should have tried vampires a long time ago. Oh well it's not just the sex but the fun in playing as well.'

Jane and Maura woke wrapped in each other's peaceful and content.

The darkness held at bay by being together. Jane rolled over and sighed. She so did not want to get up. However she did and stumbled to the bathroom. Some matters had to be attended to. She came out ten minutes later freshly showered and noted Maura was up.

She must have used the other bathroom. For a moment she felt bad but shrugged it off. She had to pee and then there was no point in not showering and dressing. Besides if she hadn't well they never get off to work.

Jane headed down stairs and found Maura cooking some turkey bacon and egg whites. It was not her favorite breakfast but it would do she was starving. Besides if she ate a healthy breakfast maybe Maura go to the Robber for lunch with her and the guys.

Charles Hoyt felt refreshed. He was actually happy. Who knew Vampires could satisfy all his needs. He hummed as he headed home careful to avoid the various traffic cameras.

No point in getting caught. He was not so foolish as to believe that the BPD would try to take him in alive. Well that was half the fun anyway the chase. He headed to the house his apprentice had secured and decided he would stay for a while. Perhaps order take out. Who knows maybe the driver would be worth taking to his new lovers.

The news media were all over the escape. The FBI was dodging a lot of uncomfortable questions. However they would not pretend that their case had not been important. Jane listened to the news as she and Maura drove in.

Idiots as if any drug case no matter how big or how wide spread was worth Hoyt being out and killing again.  
Joey listened to the news and knew Janie was so going to be rubbing this in their faces well at least this time he was not facing the press, perhaps Carrie Harper would be of some use after all?

If only to take the blame and deflect the anger of one Jane Rizzoli something Joey was not too eager to deal with. Little did Joey know but Gabriel Dean shared his thoughts.

Both men were dressed and ready to go try to find a mad man and hopefully not get shot. Neither was certain that the Mob would not choose to make them pay for this stupid mistake. Joey looked at Gabriel and said.

"You know Don Marco and Doyle are so not happy with us."

"Yeah, I am hoping they don't blame us for this screw up. FBI or not I don't think we'd make it out alive if something happens to the doctor or even one of the Rizzoli's." Dean pulled his tie tight not really understanding how precarious their positions really were.

Joey snorted at that. "Yeah, Doyle a bastard but he loves his daughter and as odd as it seems respects Rizzoli and her team. I am almost hoping….he takes the bastard out for us."

"It would certainly solve things but be careful not to say that around Carrie she sees conspiracies and dirty cops and feds everywhere, I can almost guarantee she'd have you investigated in heart beat if it even looks like you are dirty."

"Yeah she makes the BPD IAB look like fluffy kittens. What's up with that anyway?"

"Well Grant her uncle was killed by a dirty cop and it was covered up by some judges. Ever since she learned that….well she has a thing about dirty cops." Agent Dean said.

"Yeah well I guess I can respect that but not everything is black and white. She needs to learn that. I mean sometimes we need to use our snitches and sometimes…its not all clean like." Joey said.

"Yes, I know but she is young and new and eager. She will learn if she survives this that is."

"One could hope. Come on Dean you can drive, we should stop for coffee though as the precincts is basically batter acid unless we hit the café. However Angela not in and Stanley coffee is worse than tar."

"Fair point, we can grab some breakfast to." Dean said as they headed out. Neither man realizing they were being tailed by Doyle's men. Doyle sent them to keep the agents safe. They were important to his daughter and her lover so they get protection if they liked it or not.

TBC….

 **19\. Part 19**

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to their wonderful creator and the corporations.

Friday, August 19, 2016

Hoyt's Last Mistake

Part 19

Carrie Harper sat down at the café. She did not feel in the least bit guilty for leaving her fellow agents behind. She had a job to do and frankly she did not quite trust the men she been assigned to work with. Her gut told her that they were as embroiled in this mess as the local police. However that being said she would work with them.

She had texted them both saying she was checking on a family friend before work. Hoping that maybe they had heard something. She sipped the coffee and smiled it was absolutely fabulous. She relaxed in the booth and waited for the meal to arrive.

She had her lap top out and was working grateful for the free wifi connection. The food was very good and it gave her the bonus of being able to check up on the local coven for her great Uncle Virgil. He had was concerned that the so called coven was fully in bed with those that had destroyed the concil and that woudl not be tolerated they would be dealt with most harshly.

That was confirmed ten minutes later when the local slayers came bounding in and hugged two of the local witches. Yep this coven was compromised. She have to let Uncle Virgil know. Travers and Post would need a heads up. Without looking their way she sent an email to her uncle. The survivors of the council had to know the truth. Too bad because the food here was really good one of the Irish girls came over and refilled her cup. It was very good coffee. She would have to get a cup to go or maybe a thermos would be better lord knew like all police stations the BPD served tar for coffee. She ate quickly and headed in glad she gotten a rental from Enterprise.

Lucas kicked over a trash can as he entered the sewers. It was not his normal haunt but he was keeping his end of the bargain with Don Marco and Paddy Doyle. He was also cleaning up a few nests. He could not believe any of his kind dared not follow his rules. He dusted the new comers and moved on. At least Hoyt was not taking refuge underground.

He moved through the sewers and debated on something. If he should or could let his best friend know what was happening. Of course if he told him then everything would change and it would also cause him some issues. While he had a good relationship with Don Marco he was certain that did the old man learn the truth well he might well end up as a dust ball. He had much to think of but he also knew that if something happened to Angela or Jane well. He be lucky to be dust. Damn it was never easy to keep secrets.

Marco kissed his wife lips as pulled her to him. He was lucky bastard and he knew it. She leaned into his kiss and hugged him back.

"Ok what gives Marco?"

"You just look so beautiful Anya."

"Ah huh really, tell me another one babe. I am six month pregnant and am hardly the thing of beauty."

"OH honey you never look lovelier then when you carry our baby."

There was a gagging sound and he turned to see his twin son Roman and Raphael gagging and his daughter Julie giggling as she clung to her older sister Theresa hand.

"See I told you the stork did not bring you Tessa." Julie said teasing her younger sister.  
"What your mother and I love each other dearly and children tend to be the result of that love." Marco said grinning.

"Dad that is way too much information, I mean we know you are a couple but…parents and sex…eck." Rafe said laughing.

"Yeah I mean you are old." Roman agreed.

"We are not that old." Anya said laughing. "and for your information we plan on at least two more siblings."

"Ah hell we will get stuck babysitting even more." Rafe said. "Come on Roman lets grab some toast I want to throw the ball some coach says we need to work on catching distance throws."

Roman nodded as his sister said.

"Cool more money for us." Julie said ever the budding business woman.  
Lord I am so Lucky I just wish Alex had gotten this…thought Marco. Well at least Janie grew up safe and secure. I just wish...wish she could have been raised with kids however given the age differences she would have been more of an aunt then a cousin. Oh well he would end the threat to Jane and he would see she had a chance at her own happily ever after and maybe his grand children and her children could be friends. Stranger things had happened. He grinned as he recalled one of his legitimate companies had recently hired Tommy Rizzoli as a driver. Maybe he could find a way to reconnect with his niece and her family if only superficially. After all they all went to the same church and were all part of the community.

Dixie and Pete walked out of the gym hand in hand. Dixie was very excited and was talking a mile a minute about the upcoming Yoga classes. Pete just smiled and agreed she could attend as many as she wished and maybe make some friends too. He then lead her to a local electronicss store to get her a computer and cell phone. He wanted her to be able to call and skpe her folks whenever she wanted. He explained that his computer was for work and he had to keep it for that alone as it had restricted files on it. But he get them one for her to use. Dixie had given him a kiss that curled his toes and he was glad he'd distracted her from using his computer and phone. Better she have her own and it also kept his files secure.

TBC….

 **20\. Part 20**

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to their wonderful creator and the corporations.

Friday, August 19, 2016

Hoyt's Last Mistake

Part 20

Charles Hoyt showered and went to make himself some breakfast. He had decided against eating out as he was wary of drawing undo attention to himself. Besides if he was honest he was feeling a bit peaked. While he had enjoyed himself immensely with his vampire lovers he was a little drained from feeding them and he was not going to be out and about until his strength returned no point in tempting fate.

He poured himself a large glass of orange juice mixed with grapefruit. It was wise to restore the sugars in the body.

He snorted as he considered how clinical he was being. He briefly wondered what type of women his lovers had been before being turned?

They were wild and dark as vampires so he had to assume they had been young and naïve before they got changed. At least their sire was dead and dust. Frankly he had no desire to run into Spike, Drucilla or Angelus if such creatures still walked the world which he was not sure of. He was annoyed to learn that the master of the city had a no kill policy not that he intended to follow it.

He was amused when he suggested he kill and feed his lovers thus they would not break the law. That had amused them and had lead to his current predicament.

Oh well he would survive and perhaps play more in the evening. Who knew vampires could be so much fun. He had even managed to kill one or two demons. Who said Serial Killers were not civic minded. He laughed at that. Killing as a good deed. He'd gain wings if he was not careful.

Angela called the Maura's house and got no answer she then called Jane's cell. Still no answer it was annoying and worry some. Janie if you forgot to charge your phone again….I swear that girl will make me old and gray. She texted Maura and got a reply.

We are at work Angela and early case.

She sighed damn could the girls never catch a break? How were they supposed to realize they loved each other if work kept getting in the way?

She sighed and texted back.  
Call you tonight.

"Maura mom Texted she is calling tonight."

"Well we should be home. With luck she will still be there for a few weeks."

"Maybe but it will depend. My aunt's a lot like Ma and she will want to be up and about as soon as possible. She is stubborn like that."  
Maura's brow rose at that. Pot calling kettle she thought.

Fortunately for Maura Jane was still looking at her phone and did not notice the looks. "So are you coming to Yoga today?"

Jane sighed and pushed back her hair. The last thing she wanted was a yoga class however the idea of Maura being out there on her own was not good at all. "Yeah I could do with some exercise. So we should go now. Korsak will cut us some slack given our late night working but we need to be in by 11 or there will be hell to pay. We will also only get away with that if we bring lunch so we need to swing by the Dirty Robber on the way in."

Maura was not happy about that but Jane had a valid point the team needed to eat and while she was slowly improving on everyone nutritional intake cases like this needed lots of calories as the detectives often only got to eat sporadically.

It was a sad fact of life. Also with Angela gone the Robber was the one pace she knew at least semi decent food could be found it was a far better choice than any local fast food joint. At least the ingredients were fresh and organic. "All right but lunch is on me."

Jane would have protested but her friends look did not bode well and she did not wish to argue. So Maura get to buy lunch. She would get drinks and dinner later.

Maura was surprised Jane did not argue but glad as they gathered their gear and headed to the gym.

TBC….

 **21\. Part 21 New and old players**

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, they belong to their wonderful creator and the corporations.

Tuesday, May 16, 2017

Hoyt's Last Mistake

Part 21

Alexander Marco looked up as the Master of the city came into his lair. He looked over at his long time friend. Shocked he had come to visit him. He had just returned from Chicago and had not even checked in yet.

However he had seen the news. He supposed it was only natural that he was going to be briefed on the situation as he had no doubt Lucas Mitchell would not want him running around trying to kill Hoyt.

Yeah like he was going to sit down and idly by while that bastard hunted his only human offspring that was so never going to happen, not ever, he may be undead but he loved his daughter and her mother still. He may have stayed away for their own good but he would not let them be hurt. Hell he had even let that piece of shit Francisco Rizzoli live after he broke his Angel's heart.

"I know about Hoyt and I will deal with him if you and the family doesn't Janie is at risk."

"You be seen Don Marco would dust me."

Alexander laughed. "Really that is your concern that my father would dust you, he would likely end me as well. He does seem to have become far more connected to the church since I died."

Lucas snorted at that. It had been a fluke that he had been in New York when Alexander had been attacked and injured. He had been dying and Lucas had turned him then allowed him to be buried and rise. He had been his friend no way he was losing him. He sighed. This was going to get complicated again. "Alex we got this. I mean Janie does not even know the truth."

"Yes, I know and that has worked out so well, in any case I will help you search. No one will tell me no. Besides she never has to know. She's my kid I won't lose her to a mad man."

Lucas sighed Alex was even more feared then he was in their world. He was the Master of Chicago and one of the few Vampires he trusted implicitly. Childe or no, he was also a master far sooner than most even William the Bloody had taken almost a hundred years to reach that point but his childe had done so in less than twenty.

"Just stay out of sight."  
Alexander snorted. "As if they would recognize me, I am not exactly the same handsome fellow I once was."

"Perhaps but Luna's blood did help."  
"Yes, I suppose it did but I am still hardly recognizable by any that do not know the truth. I could probably walk up to Marco and he'd not know. Father might…but still I will try not to complicate it. However I do wish I could look in on Angel. I suppose I should be happy she leaving again."

"She's a good woman a woman of faith Alexander, she's had it hard but I don't think you can be her knight."

The prince of the city laughed. "No I suppose not sire. One could wish….."

Lucas sighed he dodge a stake maybe. Of course if the Don Marco did not stake him Angela Rizzoli might because he had a feeling she would not have cared that Alexander had been turned. This was so going to complicate things. Hopefully his friend would never finsh that wishes were bad. All they needed was that to throw a monkey wrench into things. Some demons were bad news.

Maura and Jane found their places and were kind of surprised to see a new couple joining the group. It was rare that a male joined their class. However it was more than clear to both that the couple were deeply in love. The protective way the male hovered amused Maura. It reminded her of Jane.

Jane watched the new comers and could tell that they were newly together but the cuteness was enough to make her want to gag. At least the guy was not hitting on Maura. She could like him for that at least.

Giovanni winked at them but wisely did not flirt. Jane had a feeling flirting with the new student Dixie would not be wise her boyfriend seemed to be the possessive type. She resolved to check him out as Dixie seemed kind of sweet and innocent.

Peter watched and smiled doing his best to be charming and unassuming however he did glare at the one younger male student in the class. He was clearly the type who flirted with anything in a skirt. Of course his Dixie was a looker and he could almost not blame the Italian for wanting to get to know her but she was his.

The Italian Stallion would have to look elsewhere. One thing however was certain Rizzoli and Isles were a couple as Giovanni made a point to ask to be invited to their wedding. Now wonder Hoyt had a hard on to kill Dr. Isles. He'd feel the same if someone moved in on his chose kill.  
Thirty minutes later the women headed to the locker room and chatted with Dixie.

Maura as ever was eager to meet new people. Jane rolled her eyes and made a point to note the name. Maura was a great woman and person but all too often to kind and welcoming.

Korsack was glad Janie had chosen to take Maura to Yoga it gave him a chance to speak to Frost. He quickly filled in the last member of his team.

"Damn, this could be complicated." Frost said. "But it be so much simpler…."

"Yeah, but still we have to be careful with that Harper woman in the mix."

"Yeah, Feds are a problem, what about Janie's exs?" Frost ask.  
Korsak snorted. "They let it go I think, hell they end the bastard if only to protect her," He paused. Then said. "Same as we would or Frankie would he's coming for family and you do what you have to for family."

"Yeah, we do, ok I'll see if I can find anything, maybe there a connection someplace we are missing. I mean this apprentice has to come from someplace right?"

"Yeah, I'll go make some coffee, don't worry I bought some good stuff and a new coffee maker all set up. I figured we need it."

Frost snorted that was an understatement if ever he heard one. As Korsak went to do that he ordered some snacks to be delivered. Thank god for 24 hour deliver service it might cost a bit but it would save them time and that was far more valuable than money right not.

Who was he kidding he would spend every last dime he had to end Hoyt. "Go on then I got this. Make it strong."

Korsak snorted what use was weak coffee.

TBC….

 **22\. Part 21**

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or Buffy the vampire slayer, they belong to their wonderful creator and the corporations.

Sunday, May 21, 2017

Hoyt's Last Mistake

Part 21

The delivery arrived and Korsak was glad to eat he was starving. It was also a good time to pause. He knew Jane and Maura would be coming in soon. He did not really blame the ladies for taking the morning. They had both worked late the night before and it was clear that this case was getting to both women. Korsak approved because he knew the women needed to recharge to be able to deal with the stress. Korsak knew full well that Hoyt was the very devil for the Jane the darkest beast of her nightmares. Maura was Jane's rock and sanity and if she pulled Jane away for a few hours of yoga and a work out then it was all good to his mind. The last thing he needed was for Jane to break or go off the deep end. He needed Jane relaxed and focused to do this investigation. With luck they would soon be in and they could start fresh and relaxed.

Jane was pleased that Maura seemed to be relaxing. She hated that her life and past were now interfering with her best friend. She worried that Hoyt would somehow focus on Maura or her family now. However right now they were relaxing and enjoying a morning workout. While Yoga was not her favorite type of exercise she loved watching her work out. She was absolutely stunning in her ability to pull off the moves. Yoga had given Maura Isles a body to die for. She was slim and strong without being overly muscled and Jane had grown to respect this kind of physical activity. It was also relaxing not that she would ever admit that to Maura. She might complain but she had grown to enjoy the work out it was just habit to grumble. Of course they had met a very nice couple that she seemed interesting in socializing with and that would be ok. If Jane's gut was not screaming that something was off. She check them out but still be friendly. Maybe this case and life in general was just making her wary. Then again maybe it was just her own desire not to share Maura with anyone not family Jane knew herself well and she could be possessive and the idea of sharing her made her crazy. She opened the car door for her beloved and prepared to too face their day. The yoga was very relaxing and she was ready to face the investigation once more. This time she would end Hoyt and if his apprentice got in the way then he was going down as well.

Recharged Jane was ready to go. Maura watched Jane she had clearly relaxed and was feeling better. It was a relief to see her smile. Maybe they would be able to make progress without being absolutely fearful and depressed. She smiled at Jane and said. "We should grab some food for the team."

"Ok, but I am sure Frost ordered something in."

"Perhaps but some fruit and juice would help keep our energy up throughout the day."

Jane made a face but nodded. It would be easy to eat as they worked. "Ok we can swing by the market on our way in."

Maura smiled she knew Jane was not the greatest fan of eating healthy but she was going along maybe there was hope to improve her health and well being in do time. She loved Jane but her eating habits were going to lead her to an early grave and that was not acceptable to Maura she wanted a long healthy happy life with her. Her phone beeped and she looked down. There was a text message from Paddy. She read it and smiled well they had lead. They had found someone who had seen Hoyt slip away when he had killed that John.

"Jane Paddy sent a text they spotted Hoyt when he left after killing that John. He was driving a late model Honda that was dark blue or black. The first letters on the Plate were XL."Maura explained as she read the text.

"It was probably stolen but maybe it will give us an area to start looking. Has he sent the data to Frost?"Jane asked hoping that this lead was being looked into. If anyone could find a car it would be Frost he was a wizard on the computer.  
"Yes, and hopefully by the time we get in we will be able to have some idea of where the car was stolen from and maybe with luck Hoyt will be in the area."  
"Well if not at least it is something. I don't like the idea that Hoyt could just disappear. I don't like the idea he could hide in plain sight."

"We will get him Jane." Maura said. "He can not hide forever."

"Maybe but will it be before he hurts or kills someone else. I still cannot believe the FBI was so stupid as to let Hoyt out. No drug case was worth him being out and killing again."

"Yes they did show a lack of forethought with that action. One must wonder why they considered it worth doing?"

"Yeah I was wondering that myself. We should perhaps look into that. You know maybe we could get some information out of Joey. He maybe a pain but he is family sort of."Jane said. "I mean is it just me or does that Harper woman set you off as well?"

"No she does seem a little off for a federal officer." Maura said."I do wonder what her angle is. She seems determined to protect Hoyt and it does not seem like it is merely about a drug case. She seems particularly invested in him for some reason."

"Yeah I noticed that. Yet I wonder why? If it were some other serial killer I would say he charmed her but Hoyt's not like that."Jane said her face showing her distaste at the idea.

"He is highly intelligent perhaps he appeals to her mind?" Maura said.

"Maybe, then again maybe she thinks he can solve her case and the drug cartel is a big case." Jane said as she pulled into the market. She parked the car and they both headed in. Eager to get the shopping done so they could head to the station. Neither spoke more of the case as they picked out the fruits and veggies Maura wanted as snack. Jane slipped away and went to grab some fresh squeezed juice. She never admit it but this market's juice was to die for. She almost did not mind drinking healthy when it came to these juices. She hated the prices but, it was almost worth it. Maura smiled as she watched Jane stock up on juices. She knew that Jane considered them over priced but she thought that it was well worth it. Eating right and staying healthy was vital if one was to be a very effective officer of the law. It was that argument as well as the taste that had won Jane over. Maura also noticed that the slight changes she had helped Jane make had improved her energy level and her body. She grinned at that Jane Rizzoli was smoking hot. She loved her lean and athletic form.

"So Pineapple and Apple ok with you Maura or do you want something else."  
"It sounds great but maybe some Kiwi and carrot too. I think we should also grab some orange as Korsak tends not to be too adventurous."

Jane chuckled at that and grabbed a few more bottles. "Yeah he is kind of set in his ways. OK I'll grab a few more bottles we should stock up. What we don't use at the office we can take home. I mean to your house."

Maura smiled. "Jane, I have been thinking."

"Yes, what going on in that brilliant mind of yours," Jane asked as she put the drinks into her basket and grabbed some bags of dried fruit to carry with her.  
"Oh banana chips that looks wonderful."

"Yeah I like them a lot. They are kind of sweet." Jane said. "I love the chocolate covered ones."

"Well at least it is Dark Chocolate."

Jane chuckled. "What were you thinking Maura?"

"I think you should stay with me."

Jane looked up and said."Why?"

"Well as we discussed I would feel safe. Not to mention we both sleep better when the other is there." Maura blushed at that.

"Yeah good point, I guess, ok we will do that. I will have to bring Joe Friday over though."

"That is ok Bass likes her." Maura said never admitting she was fond on the little dog herself. Her beloved Bass like the dog as well they were oddly friends of a sort.

"I just hope this ends soon. I hate to be in your way."

Maura moved over to her and took her hand and said. "We are friends and you are always welcome."

Jane swallowed hard and nodded. "Let's go or we will be late."

Maura nodded.

Lucas Mitchell was not happy as he listened to his vampire minion. He could not believe that Hoyt had dared to entered his territory. Worse yet he had not been take out by any of the demons. He supposed it made sense as Hoyt radiated evil. He probably could even pass as a demon in the right conditions. That was just wrong. Because generally speaking it was demons who tried to pass as humans. On the positive side he had an idea of where the bastard had gone. This one time his catch and release policy was biting him in the ass. Oh well at least he had some news for Paddy and Don Marco. He picked up the phone and called them. They would let Jane and the others in on the news. He just hoped his team could find the vampires who took Hoyt home. With luck he would still be with them.

TBC….


End file.
